Wizards and Demigods Unite
by honeyhan123
Summary: What happens when 'The Seven' from Camp Half-Blood find out about wizards and are sent to Hogwarts? Will they get a long with the wizards or will war begin? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Percy's POV:

He turned so I could finally see his face, after all these dreams about him. He had raven black hair like mine and misty blue eyes behind round glasses, but what was most weird about him was the scar on his forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt and it instantly reminded me of Zeus's ultimate lightning bolt that I had to retrieve for him on my very first quest with my now girlfriend Annabeth Chase. He was talking to two people, a boy with red hair and brown eyes and a girl with brown bushy hair and matching brown eyes.

"Harry this is serious you could get expelled!" The brunette was saying. I presumed Harry was the one with raven hair like me because he instantly replied "yeah well, what do you want me to do Hermione? It's not like I can zap back time and stop myself from causing the dementor to pop up!"

"We're not saying it was your fault mate, it's just that maybe you should've let Lupin deal with it instead of using your patronus seeing as you still have the trace on you." The red head said. Suddenly two other boys appeared out of thin air and the both had red hair as well. "hi-ya Harry we thought we heard your voice. I know this conversation must be fascinating for you, but how about we listen to something the order has to say?" One of the new boys said as he pulled out what looked like and ear attached to a piece of string.

"You're brilliant Fred!" Harry exclaimed as they left through the door.

"Percy, Percy wake up! Happy birthday!" I shot up instantly to see my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean and Nico De Angello standing around my bed all holding birthday presents and wearing party hats and streamers. I got up slowly as they sung happy birthday to me but Leo changed the words so it was:

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you, _

_You look like a Zombie,_

_And you act like one to!_

"Ha nice one Valdez," I said as Annabeth handed me my first present. "You didn't have to get me anything because, I already have you" I said to Annabeth and kissed her on the cheek, which got me an "AWWWWWW" from Piper making both, Annabeth and I blush a little. I eagerly opened my present and saw a pair of gloves.

"They're sword gloves; they give you extra grip when fighting." Annabeth explained when she saw my look of confusion. "Thanks sweetie" I said as I opened my present from Leo who looked totally suspicious. As I pulled open the box I got whipped cream spurted all over my face and my pj's, "WOW thanks a lot for that Leo!" I said as sarcastically as possible whilst he was rolling all over the place laughing.

"Anytime man!" Leo barked as he picked himself of the floor. From Jason and Piper I got a massive box of blue flavoured candy and from Nico I got a dragon tooth and whenever I stab it into the ground an un-dead warrior came out and obeyed my every command.

"Thanks man!" I exclaimed after opening Nico's present. He shrugged and said "No problem, but be careful it will only work three times and then it will just be a normal tooth." At that moment Travis came into my cabin and said "hey hate to ruin the mood but Chiron wants everyone to the rec room for an urgent consolers meeting." And when we didn't immediately get up he added "like right now!" then he ran back out in the direction of the rec room.

"I wonder what that's about" I pondered as I got up and slipped on my thongs and left with everyone else to go to the rec room.

**AN: hi guys! I hope you like it so far sorry that this chapter is a bit long and boring but it will get really exciting soon! Thanks for reading and please suggest what I should do in the following chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Percy's POV:

We made our way to the big house with Travis to the Rec room where we were met by Chiron, Mr D and the rest of the senior counsellors. "Rachel our oracle came to us last night and delivered a prophecy. However this particular prophecy involves a completely new species to us. They are called witches and wizards and they go to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry in England. To complete this quest you must got to this school and learn more about them as they will need alliances in the upcoming future."

"What do you mean they will need us?" Clarisse asked. Normally I didn't agree with her but she has a point with this. We had just got back from Greece and none of the seven were really feeling up for yet another quest that would take us to Europe.

"I am afraid I can't say the gods have made me promise but what I can say is this: Along the way all of you will get tested no just physically but mentally as well so don't let your guard up or else the consequences may be severe." Chiron said with a grave tone as though he already knew that one of us would not be coming back from this quest, and I hoped that I was just imagining it but by the look on everyone else's serious expressions I wasn't.

"Who will be going on this quest?" I asked slightly nervous that it would be me that wasn't going to come back, but I was excited to be going even though schools and I don't really get along well if you know what I mean. All of the previous schools I have gone to bad things have happened, like the time my class took an unexpected swim with the sharks or the time my half-brother Tyson and I almost got killed in a game of dodge ball with crazy Canadians and blew up part of the school.

"Travis, Connor, Nico, Clarisse, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel" I almost died I wouldn't be going? What the hades? How come they got to go and not me? Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the others giving me sympathetic looks but to be honest I couldn't give more of a crap. I nodded and slowly got out of my chair and went to the lake. Some birthday this was.

I heard the others following me and calling me but I just took of my shirt and shoes and dived into the lake hoping that they would get the message that I didn't want to talk to them at the moment. My eye sight was slightly red but it was understandable I mean all of my friends would get to go to school in England for a year and I would be stuck here. Not that I don't love Camp Half-Blood it's just I wanted to be with them and it wouldn't be the same without them by my side pulling pranks on newbies, but most of all I would miss Annabeth and her lips.

A few water nymphs came to talk to me and asked if I would play some ginny with them. I nodded glumly and played a couple of rounds but I was hopeless at it and they soon gave up trying to teach me because of my bad mood. At around lunch time I decided it was time to get out of the lake because next I had sword training. Last summer after we had come back from Greece some of the cabins had asked me to help them with sword training and I had accepted so now I was thinking about what I was going to teach the Demeter cabin. I was surprised when Katie had asked me because normally they just helped with the strawberry fields but then she had said that during the temporary war between the Greeks and Romans, they had felt completely helpless and a waste of space so she was determined to show everyone at camp that they could fight.

I headed over to the sword arena and saw Katie and her siblings already there. "Sorry I'm late I was just taking a swim." I said as I got out Riptide and uncapped it. "No problem we haven't been here long" Katie explained but I had a feeling that she was trying to get me to feel better about not being able to go on the quest.

An hour later the whole Demeter cabin was pretty good considering the shape they were in before I became there teacher. After that they drifted off to the strawberry fields because they had a free session I on the other hand went to the rock climbing wall and set it on the hardest difficulty as I struggled up it. I thought back to when I was twelve and it was my first tie on this thing. My shirt had been torn and in shreds and I had multiple burns as wells as almost losing my eyebrows, but what made me laugh was the fact that it was on the easiest level and I had almost died several times. But now I was almost to the top in less than 30 seconds on the hardest level.

I decided to chill on the top of the platform above the wall but as soon as I had moved into a comfortable position the dinner horn went and I scrambled down heading off to dinner. I sat on my own during dinner at my table and not for the first time I wished that Tyson was here but as he was the general in my dad's army he had to be at the palace. But I was happy for him, he deserved it after what he did during the titan war. It still hurt to think about that and about how many people had died just because I had been born. I knew my dad didn't think of me as a mistake but sometimes I did.

If I hadn't of been born then my dad could've stayed with my mother and she wouldn't of had to have put up with smelly Gabe to try to hide me from monsters my whole life. But now she and Paul were engaged and the wedding would be sometime next year probably in spring as it was my mother's favourite season.

This wasn't helping my mood so I tried to think of something fun, and I thought about how Annabeth and I had snuck out of camp two nights ago and how we had watched the meteor shower but then this just made me think about how she would be going to England in a week, without me. I would miss her so much and I could hardly thing about how long we would be away from each other. That was when I decided screw Chiron I would go even if I didn't have permission. I would sneak out of camp of Blackjack and go to England. Just as I thought this a small voice in my head said '_you don't even know where to go in England. That place is huge! How do you expect to be able to find them? Besides Chiron will be expecting you to go' _

I shoved that thought aside and continued eating my pizza. After dinner we had a campfire but I didn't feel like going so I just headed to the beach with my surfboard. I remembered three years ago when Thalia, Annabeth and I had gone to get Nico and his sister Bianca. Nico had been asking me the most annoying questions about being a demigod and about if Annabeth and I were going out. He had asked me if I was good at surfing and only recently had I discovered that I was brilliant. But I guess that is to be expected as my dad is the god of the sea.

I paddled out on the board to about 150 metres from the shore and will big waves. I surfed for two hours but then got bored so I just stayed out there contemplating whether or not I would be sneaking out of camp and going to Hogwarts.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realise the other surfer before he bumped his board into mine I looked up and saw my dad, Poseidon.


	3. Chapter 3: Poseidon's Visit

**Percy's POV:**

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked thoroughly confused. I mean my relationship with my father is better than most demigods' but I was still unsure as to why he was here.

"I'm here to give you some advice about your quest Percy" he said keeping his surf board next to mine. He didn't look much different from last time I had seen him but he had more of a godlike glow about him, maybe because he was in his domain but I wasn't sure. He had a wetsuit on unlike me as I was just in my bathers.

"What do you mean? I'm not going on the quest Chiron said so himself." I said bitterly. There was nothing that I wanted to do than be with my friends even if it meant going to school. They meant the world to me and I couldn't even imagine life without them for a year. I would miss Annabeth most obviously, but not just because she was my girlfriend but because we had been through so much together since we were twelve.

"Yes I know what Chiron said but like with when you were thirteen and fourteen even though you weren't offered the quest you went anyways. Like I said I'm just here to give you some advice. I will help you get to the beach by London, after that go and find the leaky cauldron and ask to go to Diagon alley for your school items. There you will meet up with the others and explain how you got there. Feel no pressure to go, I know Chiron told you not to" He said.

Just the reminder that Chiron had told me that I wasn't meant to be going made me think. I really wanted to go but it's just that I don't think that I was meant to, I needed more time to think about my options, I could either disobey Chiron or I could accept my father's help and sneak off. As if my father had read my mind he said "you do not need to make up your mind now Percy. Just be sure to have made it up by midnight on Saturday next week, as you will need time to get there and buy your school items." As he said this he dissolved with his board and I was left alone with a decision to make.

Annabeths POV:

I couldn't believe that Percy wouldn't be coming with us to England, Chiron had to be joking, Percy couldn't just not come, I mean he is the camp leader as well as the glue that holds us all together. If he didn't come than I wouldn't go either. I can't stand the thought of being away from him for a whole year. It was so unfair, I would be learning about magic and Wizards whilst he was stuck here with no one left, even Travis and Connor get to come! I was about go to the big house to tell Chiron that I wouldn't go, not without Percy but on my way there I bumped into Jason.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" He asked seeing my nervous expression. I thought about telling him I wouldn't be going on the quest with him but then I thought better of it. Knowing Jason he would try to convince me that I'm making a wrong choice even if it means staying with Percy. Jason was like an older brother to me even though he was younger than me. He was really protective of me even though we haven't known each other for very long. After Jason had his memory back and we had started building the Argo two, he and I had become friends. We had mostly talked about the Roman camp and the different ways of the Romans and the Greeks. Even though Jason didn't know Percy he knew of Percy so he was confident that Percy would have no problem at camp Jupiter.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to go and talk to Chiron about the quest." I responded so I wasn't technically lying I as just with holding some of the truth from him. A look of concern flashed over his face. "It's about Percy isn't it? I'm actually going to go talk to him about it as well so do you mind if I tag a long?" He asked. I felt like I didn't really have an option so I just nodded my head and we walked in silence to the big house.

I was glad that Jason would be talking to Chiron with me. I thought that maybe if both of us pushed him hard enough then he would change his mind about letting Percy come. We walked up the stairs that lead to the door of the big house and noticed that neither Mr D nor Chiron were playing pinochle. I shrugged the feeling off and stepped through the door way.

"Chiron? Mr D?" I yelled out. I was confused when we had not found him in the living room. Jason and I decided to explore the rest of the house and to see if he was there. When we had searched the whole house we still couldn't find and trace of him or Mr D. I started to wonder where they were. I mean its normal for Chiron to be out of the house and teaching an archery lesson but I had checked there before I had left. Also the fact that Mr D wasn't there wither was started to worry me. Mr D hardly ever left the big house, the only times that I have seen were when he was called to Olympus or at a meal. Something bad must be happening and maybe it's why Chiron doesn't want Percy on this quest.

**AN: Okay so this is the second chapter I have written today because I felt bad about not posting for ages so yeah…**

**Xx Hannah 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**AN: Okay so I realised I haven't set a time frame sota thing.** **This book is set in the year after Percy and the seven have defeated Gaia they are currently 18 years old. Meanwhile Harry is almost 18 as well. I know that this is mucked up because of the dates and stuff but oh well. Also the battle of Hogwarts happened last year.**

Chapter 4:

Harry's POV:

I was staying at the burrow with Hermione and the Weasley's. Charlie was there and so were Bill and Fleur. I haven't seen them since the battle of Hogwarts. We were sitting at the table eating breakfast when an owl appeared. It was holding four letters and when it came into the kitchen window I could tell it was a Hogwarts owl. I wondered as to why it was here and carrying four letters. One of them would be for Ginny but what about the other three? Everyone else had finished their time at Hogwarts.

It landed on the table and Molly picked up the letters. One was for Ginny and the three others were for Rom Hermione and I. We all looked at each other in confusion. I opened my letter and read it.

_ Dear Mr Potter,_

_I understand that last year was your final year at Hogwarts however, due to the circumstances all of last year's seventh years have all been invited to redo their final year. Please reply whether or not you will be coming back._

_Yours sincerely _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. _

I looked to Ron to see him groaning. He obviously didn't like the idea of going back to school. Hermione however was beaming and writing her reply straight away. I didn't know what to think, I wanted to become an Auror and this was my only chance to do so. But I didn't think that I could handle being there and know what had happened last year and where everyone had died.

Hermione was trying to convince Ron to come to Hogwarts with her and he gave in, so now he was writing his reply but I still didn't know what to do. I wanted to go but the memories seemed to strong and too overwhelming. I wish I had some more time to think about it, but I don't. I need to write a reply now. I picked up a quill and started writing.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am writing to say that I will be attending Hogwarts this year with the rest of last year's seventh years. Thank you for this offer and I will see you on September 1__st__. _

_-Harry Potter._

I tied my reply to the owl with Ron and Hermione's and it flew away. "Well it looks like we have some shopping to do." Mrs Weasley said and grabbed some flu powder from the mantel. I put on my coat and stuffed the list of supplies that I would need in my pocket and stepped into the fire place yelling Diagon Alley.

We arrived at around nine o'clock so Diagon Alley wasn't very crowded. Our first stop was Weasley Wizard Wheezes to see George. George had been suffering mild depression since Fred had died, so Lee Gordon now works at Weasley Wizard Wheezes to help George out. Lee has always been a good friend of George so I was happy that it was him working there.

As we stepped in we were greeted by Lee, George and surprisingly Angelina from the Gryffindor quidditch team. I wondered what she was doing here but I put that thought aside as we were given a tour of the newly redecorated interior by George.

We spent an hour there, but we had to still by all of our books so we said goodbye to George and Lee. We headed in the direction of Madame Malkins to get new robes, as the ones we had two years ago were too short for all of us now. As we entered the store we saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Both of them had been in the same year as us at Hogwarts so they must've accepted the offer to go back.

"Dean, Seamus! Did you guys agree to go back to Hogwarts to?" Hermione asked as she hugged them.

"Yeah I really want to become an Auror so I need to finish my final year before the Ministry will accept me." Dean explained as he was getting his measurements taken by an annoyed Madam Malkin.

"Very well Mister Tomas here are your new robes." Madame Malkin said handing a set of new robes to Dean. Madame Malkins started on Hermione's measurements as dean and Seamus left.

After about half an hour we were ready to leave and get our school books. We met up with Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and headed into the bookshop. Once we were inside we all split up and got our books. It was really crowded in here so I struggled to make it to the bookshelves but I finally had all of my books and was ready to leave. I went outside to wait for everyone and saw Ginny already there standing with her back to me.

I decided to sneak up behind her and scare her. So I slowly made my way over to her and grabbed her around the waist. "Hey there beautiful" I whispered in her ear brushing my lips against her neck. She turned around in my grasp and kissed me passionately. We kept like this for a while before we were rudely interrupted by a cough that turned out to be Hermione and standing behind her was a bright red Ron.

Ginny and I broke apart but we were still holding hands. After Mrs and Mr Weasley came out and we decided that we had all of the things we needed we decided to go back to the burrow and have an early dinner.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Poseidon's POV:

I really hoped Percy Decided to go to Hogwarts with the others. I know that Chiron had told him that he wasn't allowed, but I had a feeling that he would be needed over there. I don't know why I felt like this but I just did. I tried talking to Apollo about it but he wouldn't give my any information. He said that it was a secret and that I wasn't meant to know until the time was right. I now know how Percy felt in the years leading up to the first great prophecy involving him.

I was getting impatient by having to wait a few weeks I can only imagine how he felt having to wait four years. I realised that I was being called back into the throne room, I grabbed my trident and left.

Chiron's POV:

Mr D and I had been called to Olympus to discuss matters about the mission to England. We were standing in the throne room with all of the gods in their human for. Mr D went and took his place at his throne, leaving me standing in the centre of the room with the hippocampus.

"We see you have chosen the demi-gods that will be attending Hogwarts in September. However we see you have not selected Percy Jackson. Why is this? If anything he should be the mission leader because of everything that he has done for us." Zeus said.

"I received a prophecy about the mission, in the prophecy it states that the sea will be left out. Thus meaning Percy wouldn't be going. But if this is anything like the quest with the hunters to find Lady Artemis, I have a feeling he will go anyway. With, or without my permission." I replied, I was a bit nervous as to how they would accept the decision.

"So you have made it so Percy will have to choose between disobeying you, and going with his friends to Hogwarts. Or standing back and letting his friends go without him." Lady Athena said. She may not be happy that Percy is dating Annabeth, but she is grateful that he helped recover her statue from Arachne.

Nico's POV:

It had been three days since Chiron had told us that we would be going to Hogwarts and that Wizards are real. I still couldn't believe that Percy wouldn't be coming but knowing him, he would probably sneak out of camp anyway.

I tried to imagine how he felt when he found out that all of his friends, including his girlfriend would be going to England for a year without him. It would suck so much!

I was walking in the forest kicking around the dirt and thinking all of this, when Juniper came up to me. She looked distraught and nervous. "Hey Nico, how are you? It's been a while since I've seen you in these parts of the forest."

"Yeah I know, I was just walking thinking about the upcoming trip to England." I said. She seemed to know what I was talking about, so I guessed either Grover had told her or the dryads had been gossiping about it.

"Yeah, I hope it's successful and that you achieve the goal to make alliances with them. I overheard some of the other dryads talking about it. Is it true that you will be able to perform magic as well?" She asked curiously. I nodded my head in response and kept on waking with her. "Wow I wasn't expecting that. Well I have to go I promised Grover that I would have dinner with him, but I'll see you around okay?" She said as she disappeared into green smoke and I was left alone in the forest.

I decided that I would go back to camp to have dinner and then pack as we were leaving tomorrow for England. We would be flying there which to be honest freaked me out, but Chiron had said that Zeus was allowing me to pass through his territory just this once as we were on a mission.

I ate my dinner with Hazel and went back to my cabin to pack. I had just finished packing when Hazel came in, back from her date with Frank. "Hey Hazel, how was the date?" I teased but, to be honest I was a tad jealous that I didn't have anyone to sneak out of camp with.

"Great! We saw this awesome festival in Time Square and gazed up at the stars." She said dreamily before grabbing her pyjamas and heading into the bathroom to change. I was already in my pyjamas so I hopped into bed and turned out my light.

The next morning we were woken up at five o'clock so we could get to the airport on time. Percy came with us to say goodbye and I felt sorry for the guy. We would all be going to Hogwarts to learn magic and he would be stuck here.

He said a non-verbal goodbye to Annabeth as she got into the van and we pulled away. I had the weirdest feeling though, I felt like I would be seeing him soon but I don't know why.

Will's POV:

I was sitting at breakfast with my siblings eating my pancakes topped with maple syrup. I saw Percy come in and sit at his table. He looked sad. I couldn't blame the guy, I mean all of his got to go to England and he was stuck here. That was when I decided that I would help cheer him up.

I walked over to his table and sat down opposite him, he didn't seem to notice or care that I was there. "If I know anything about you Percy, you're not just going to sit here and wallow in self-pity. It's been four days since they left and you haven't done anything. You have just sat in you cabin and sulked. And you can't let Annabeth go to England without you because she might come back with a British boy. You know their accents are the sexiest, according to most girls." He looked up at this, and I saw something in his eyes. He looked like he was about to do something reckless.

"You know Will? You're right I'm going. I'm not going to let anyone control me, I'll see you a year!" As he said this he jumped up and ran from the dinning pavilion, to his cabin.

**AN: I would just like to say a massive thank you to Maddi! For helping me write this chapter. She will now be co-writing with me and we have a lot in store for you guys! He He He evilness!**

**XX Hannah 3 **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: REALLY IMPORTANT!

**AN: THIS IS EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS THE NEW CHARCTERS! SO PLEASE READ. **

**Name: Amy Raymond. **

**Eye colour: Warm brown.**

**Favourite colour: Turquoise blue.**

**House at Hogwarts: Ravenclaw.**

**Friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Grace (another new character)**

**Enemies: Draco, Celeste (another new character)**

**Age: turning 17, she is in the same year as Ginny.**

**Personality: Shy but once you get to know her she is bubbly. She is also really smart.**

**Family: Her dad died in the 1****st**** wizard war. She has two brothers, Benjamin and Eli. Ben is 23 and Eli is 20. Her mother is married to Graces Dad.**

**From: She is from Melbourne in Australia but she moved to England when she was four so her brother could go to Hogwarts.**

**Background info: Her mothers' name is Tessa Raymond. Tessa works as an ART teacher but she also does her own art sculptors and paintings. She met Graces father when Grace was 12 and they soon got engaged. Now they all live in London together.**

**Name: Grace Bloom.**

**Hair colour: Light brown.**

**Eye colour: Bright green.**

**Favourite colour: Light pink.**

**House at Hogwarts: Gryffindor.**

**Friends: Amy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.**

**Enemies: Celeste, Draco.**

**Personality: Bubbly, outgoing, brace, loyal and makes friends easy. **

**Family: Grace never knew her mother. Her father (Stephen) is married to Amy's Mother. Grace is an only child. **

**From: Grace is originally from America but when her dad met Tessa and they got engaged they moved to England and Grace started going to Hogwarts. **

**Background info: Never knew her mother but she was told that she died in a car crash. She started going to Hogwarts in her second year because she used to live in America so she went to an equivalent of Hogwarts in America (AKA I can't think of a good name :/ )**

**Name: Celeste Birchwood.**

**Hair colour: Blonde.**

**Eye colour: Blue.**

**Favourite colour: Dark green (the colour of Slytherin.)**

**House at Hogwarts: Slytherin.**

**Friends: Doesn't really have any apart from Parkinson and Draco.**

**Enemies: Amy, Grace, doesn't really mind Harry, Ron or Hermione but because they hang out with Amy and Grace she hates them.**

**Age: 17 so she is in the same year as Ginny and Amy.**

**Personality: Mean to everyone, doesn't make friends easy, and gets jealous really easy.**

**Family: She is the daughter of Robin and Katherine Gourlie. She has an older brother called Michael and it is obvious that her parents like him better. **

**From: Celeste has always lived in London.**

**Background info: Like Draco Malfoy her parents were death eaters. Her family are very good friends of the Malfoy's. **

**THAT IS ALL NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER. **

**XX Hannah 3**


	7. Chapter 6: I Am Never Going On A Train

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione's POV:

I woke up to someone calling my name from downstairs. We were still at the burrow but we would be leaving the day after tomorrow. I groggily got up and went to get changed.

As I went downstairs I saw Amy and Grace. They would be staying with us until we went to Hogwarts. They engulfed me with hugs and started talking at a hundred miles an hour about what Hogwarts would be like this year, how their summer was and asking how my summer was.

"It was good I spent most of my time here but for the first couple of weeks I searched for my parents in Australia. I managed to find them and lift the obliviate spell. They are still in Australia though. I think they took quite a liking to it, they are currently staying in Sydney." I replied when they finally paused for breath.

"That's so cool! I love Sydney although it's nowhere near as good as Melbourne though." Amy said. I think that she was just being bias because she used to live in Melbourne when she was younger.

"When did you guys get here?" I heard Ron ask as he was coming in from outside. He had his Quidditch stuff with him so I supposed that he had been practicing for when he goes back to Hogwarts.

"We used apparition and arrived a few minutes ago." Grace replied to Ron who was now hugging her. She let go of Ron and moved onto Harry. "It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you guys. I have missed you all so much!" Grace said as Ginny came into the room and full on tackled Amy and Grace into a hug.

"Come on dears, its breakfast time!" Mrs Weasley called out from the Kitchen. We all headed in and got ready for breakfast.

Leo's POV:

We had just arrived in Heathrow airport in London. Let's just say the flight over was one of the most terrifying experience I have ever had. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time thinking that everyone was either a monster or that every spot of turbulence was Zeus trying to kill all of us.

We were currently waiting at the train station waiting for the train that would take us just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The train finally arrived and we got on. We would be on this train for five stops so we didn't really bother getting seats.

The train stopped for the third time and a very pale man came on. He was wearing trench coat even though it was probably 30 degrees or something. He had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes but I knew that he was going to be trouble for us. He just had that aura that most powerful monsters had.

I looked to the others and saw them all staring at him as well. The train doors slid shut and we pulled out of the station. There was now nothing that we could do accept hope that he was just a normal mortal. But of course we had no such luck.

The lights went out and the man who had been standing at least 30 feet away was now standing right in front of Annabeth smiling evilly as he took of his sunglasses. I now saw that he had miss matched eyes. One of them was a dark brown and the other was a milky blue. He started growing, he became as tall as the carriage that we were in. Mortals were starting to panic and were trying to get into another carriage but the doors seemed to be stuck.

"Well Miss Chase, It has been a while since I have seen you. But where is Percy? I was so looking forward to finally getting my revenge on him." The former man said. He now had the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion and the head of a man. I vaguely remembered learning about him in monster class but I hadn't really been paying much attention. All I know about the thing is that he was pissed at Annabeth for something that happened, which probably involved a trip to Tartarus for the lion/man/scorpion thing.

I grabbed my Hammer from my tool belt and I could see the others getting their weapons. Once everyone had their weapons ready we charged. I bashed the thing with my hammer but I suddenly felt a searing pain in my side I looked down and saw a spike sticking out of my shirt. I pulled it out and remembered what the monster was, it was called a manticore and once injected with a spike from its' tail you didn't have long. I pushed that though aside and kept on whacking away with my hammer.

The train rushed past a station and I had a feeling that it would keep on going and never stop if we didn't do something. I looked to Annabeth and told her my thoughts. "Go Leo, you are the only one who will be able to understand the mechanics. We will be fine, just go!" She said as she slashed at the manticore with her dagger. I nodded and left, I pushed past the mortals and went into the drivers' compartment.

I saw that the driver was still and not breathing. I gently pulled him out of the chair and set him down on the floor. I looked at the controls and got to work. I could feel the blood spilling out of the hole in my side but I ignored it. I had to get this train to stop, otherwise we would definitely cause an accident. I grabbed the thing that looked like a brake and pulled it as far down as possible. The train started to slow and eventually it came to a complete stop just outside a station.

I rushed back to the others and saw them still battling the manticore. Clarisse was standing in front of the door way and was taunting it. The manticore charged at her but she rolled out of the way just in time. The manticore broke the doors and went tumbling out onto the station platform. It got up but it was obviously hurt. I saw Clarisse grab her sword that she had dropped and stab it in the mouth. It crumpled to dust leaving us alone with a whole bunch of scared looking mortals.

We quickly picked up our bags and started running towards the exit. We were fortunately stopped at the correct platform and came out at the Leaky Cauldron. There were police chasing us so we rushed inside and went to the back, near the entrance to Diagon Alley. Chiron had told us all about how to get in so we pushed the special brick and entered through the doorway.

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reads it really means a lot to me so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**XX Hannah 3**


	8. Chapter 7: I Get Offered A Job

Grace's POV:

We had just finished lunch and now all of us were heading out to the field to play a game of Quidditch. It would be Harry, Hermione, Amy and Bill on one team, whilst Ron, Charlie, Ginny and I would be on the other team. I was pretty confident that we would win, sure the other team had Harry but we had Charlie plus the three of us. We had all been on the Gryffindor team last year, well apart from Ron but if he had of been at school than he would've been keeper.

I was playing Chaser with Charlie. Ginny would be seeker and Ron would be Keeper. The game started and I raced for the quaffle on my broom. Bill currently had it and I must admit he was pretty good. I tried to sneak up behind him but he saw me coming and sped forward. He was at the goals and feigned going for the right hoop making Ron move out of the way to protect that hoop, leaving Bill with a clear shot for the middle ring.

Unfortunately for us he scored but I pushed that thought aside as Ron threw the quaffle towards me. I caught it and sped in the opposite direction. I was almost at our goals when I saw Amy headed towards me. Sure we may be best friends and step sisters, but when it comes to Quidditch anyone that isn't on your team is the enemy. She swiped that the quaffle almost making me drop it but I help on tight.

I saw that Charlie was open and he was pretty close by so I risked throwing him the ball. He caught it and an annoyed Amy sped after him. I smiled to myself and raced ahead offering support to Charlie if he needed it but I doubted he would. He was one of the best Quidditch players I have ever met so I wasn't surprised when he scored easily.

Charlie's POV:

We had just finished our second game when Mum called us inside for dinner. My team had won both games, leading to lots of gloating and boasting on our behalf. The others looked a bit pissed except Hermione. She was probably one of the worst Quidditch players I have ever played against. I seriously wondered how she managed to put up with Ron seeing as he, like the rest of us are massive Quidditch fans.

We entered the Kitchen to find Minerva McGonagall waiting for us. Even though I no longer go to Hogwarts it still felt weird seeing a former teacher outside of school. So imagine how I felt seeing the headmistress in my house. She was talking to Mum about something that looked important so we didn't interrupt and just walked to our seats.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Harry said breaking the silence that had come as we were trying to hear what they were saying. The others agreed, it must be big because Minerva was here. I wondered if it had anything to do with the remaining death eaters that we hadn't managed to capture yet.

They finally stopped talking and came over to us. "Charlie may I have a word?" Minerva asked me. I nodded and walked out of the room with her,

"We have a problem at Hogwarts. Mr Irvine who was meant to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, has unfortunately passed away. We are now missing a member of staff and I was wondering if you would like to become our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." She said, I was flattered that she thought I would make a good teacher. However I as a bit nervous, I haven't taught anyone and I'm not exactly qualified.

She seemed to sense my hesitation because she continued "I understand if it is too late notice, but we are desperate and you are perfectly qualified. You achieved an outstanding on your NEWT and you were in the second wizard war." I thought about what she was saying. Going back to Hogwarts would be great and I would be able to give Ron detentions whenever I liked.

"I would like to accept the offer. I will pack my bags and go on the Hogwarts express with the others on Monday." She seemed like the world had just been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, I think you will make a great teacher." She said smiling at me, she then thanked mum for the tea and left. I sat down at the table and started thinking. In two less than two days I would become a teacher.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked me. I thought about telling them but then I decided to keep it a surprise and shock them at the welcome dinner. I ignored everyone's questions and ate dinner in silence making them all more curious and annoyed. I smiled smugly to myself, this would be fun.

Percy's POV:

I got my nag and started shoving clothes into it. It was Saturday, the last day of the offer my dad had given me. I finished packing and raced outside. I got down to the beach and without even thinking about it, I jumped into the water. I didn't get wet and neither did my bag which I was thankful for because I had a couple of bags of chips in there, what? I get hungry on long trips okay?

Hippocampi came up to me and I hopped on. I was pretty tired so I feel asleep on the ride. When I woke up I was nearing a beach and I knew that we were almost there. I felt bad for the hippocampi because it had taken me so far but it still seemed energized so I guess this hippocampi was made for long rides.

I hopped off and thanked the hippocampi for taking me. I walked along the shore and luck for me not very many mortals were around to see the hippocampi. I walked up to the street and saw a sign for the Leaky Cauldron. I headed in and went to the brick wall at the back and saw the others. They were all staring at the street that was beyond the archway. I must admit my jaw dropped to.

It was amazing! I looked around and saw all of these people wearing Robes. I thought that was a bit weird but I pushed the thought aside as I poked Annabeth in the back. She turned around hand on her dagger but when she saw that it was me she looked happy and brought me in for a hug.

"I knew you would come Seaweed brain." She said. I smiled at her and looked to the others. There wasn't even a need to talk about it. They accepted that I would be joining them on the mission straight away. Some of them even looked a little relived that I was here. I linked my hand with Annabeths and we walked through the archway.

"So… Where to first?" I asked the group. Breaking the awestruck silence that had come over us. We were walking around and looking at shops. Everything looked amazing and I wouldn't believe that I had almost missed out on this.

"We're meant to go to Gringotts to get money because like the gods they use a different currency from mortals." Jason said as Annabeth was still too busy admiring the architecture to say anything. I nodded at Jason and started heading towards Gringotts pulling Annabeth along behind me.

When we eventually got there after many stops along the way to look at all of the shops, we found that we had to go up to a counter and show a goblin the key that Chiron had given them. Apparently it would lead to a whole bunch of money that the gods had given us so we could buy all of our school items.

Jason went up to the goblin at the counter and handed him the key. He looked at us sceptically and leaded the way to a rickety looking cart. We hopped in and it zoomed away. I was feeling sick and by the smell of it someone had been sick, I hoped that it wasn't me.

As soon as the cart stopped I jumped put along with everyone else. When I saw Travis I realised that it had been him who was sick. I felt bad for him and I totally didn't blame him. I too felt like I would puke any minute, and by the looks of things so did everyone else. Well apart from Nico and Hazel but I guess that's because their dad is Hades god of the underground. The goblin came through and pushed us aside, he put the key in the lock and the door opened.

Hazels POV:

Even before the door opened I knew that there was a lot of gold and wealth on the other side. It was a daughter of Pluto or Hades thing, I could easily find gold and other riches in the earth and make them come to me. It used to be that they were cursed and that they would come even when I didn't want them to come, but now they were un-cursed and they only appeared when I wanted them to. It had happened whilst we were in Greece because of Percy and I was eternally grateful, so when he had snuck away from camp to join us I was relived.

Just as I had predicted behind the door was a lot of gold. We grabbed heaps and headed out back to the cart. The others didn't look so happy about going in it again but I didn't really mind, I guess it was just another daughter of Pluto/Hades thing. We headed to the surface and thanked the goblin for taking us.

Chiron had explained to us about the wizard currency. There were Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. The gold ones were Galleons and they were the most expensive, then it was the sickles that were silver and the knuts that were bronze.

We headed into the first shop that did robes and got our robes for school because it was part of the uniform. No one looked excited about having to wear uniform but I was thinking about being able to do magic. It would be so cool! I haven't been this excited about something school related in a long time. But then I guess that this wasn't a normal school, it was a school for people sort of like us. I mean sure they were wizards and we were demigods but I guess that monsters and stuff attack them to so they must be used to it.

After finishing our shopping we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, Chiron had made us reservations for a couple of rooms and we headed into them. I would be sharing with Clarisse which I was a tiny bit nervous about. She doesn't really like me but she seemed in a good mood so I hoped that it wouldn't be too bad.

We headed down to dinner at seven o'clock and ordered some food, that we payed with using some of the leftovers from today. When the food finally came we had to find a fire that we could use to burn our offerings to the gods. I gave my offering to my dad and thanked him for letting me not get sick like the others when we had been at Gringotts.

"I can't wait until we get our wands tomorrow!" Travis and Connor said at the same time, not for the first time I wondered if they planned that stuff or if it just happened by accident. I had to agree with them though, the others nodded their heads in agreement, I mean who wouldn't? It's going to be awesome!

"I hope that the wizards are nice, it would seriously suck if they were jerks." Piper said, everyone agreed to that as well. After a few more minutes of talking about what the wizards and what Hogwarts would be like we all decided to get some sleep.

I headed up to my room and grabbed my toothbrush from my bag and started brushing my teeth. Clarisse joined me a few minutes after I had finished brushing my teeth and had changed into my pyjamas. We talked a little bit more about the upcoming few days and went to sleep. Surprisingly I had a peaceful sleep and no dreams came.

**AN: This is the second chapter I have uploaded today because I'm at home sick and I have nothing to do, so I hope you like it! **

**XX Hannah 3**


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

Paste your document here

**Jason's POV:**

I woke up to someone jumping on me. I instantly opened my eyes to find my roommate AKA Percy. "Come on man, we don't want to be late for breakfast." He said as he got off me and left. I started to get changed.

I chucked on one of my camp Jupiter t-shirts and some jeans. I headed out of our room and went down to breakfast where the others were waiting. "Hey, sleepy head." Piper said as I kissed her on the cheek as a good morning. I ordered some pancakes and ate them speedily.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" I asked the group.

"We will be getting our brooms and wands today!" Annabeth excitedly exclaimed as she finished off her scrambled eggs. I nodded, I was looking forward to getting a wand. Once we had our wands we would be able to perform magic and stuff.

When everyone had finished their breakfast, we all headed out side to Diagon Alley. We went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get our brooms first. We looked at all of the brooms, but in the end we all decided to get Firebolts, apparently they were the fastest and considered the best brooms.

I didn't want to leave the store but when Annabeth said that we would be getting our wands, I jumped up from where I had been sitting and watching the Quidditch world cup and went to the counter to pay for my broom. As we walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies we had bought 22 brooms all together because, demigods tend to break things so we had bought two each.

We continued to walk down the road and we stopped in front of a store called Olivanders'.

**Amy's POV:**

"So what do you think professor McGonagall wanted to ask Charlie?" Ginny asked me. "I don't know" I answered "maybe something about the uncaptured death eaters… nup I have no idea." I flopped down on my bed. "Here, catch." Ginny threw something fluffy with legs onto my face "get it off" I shrieked, panicking about being smothered by an evil pink ball of fluff. "But you didn't catch it" Ginny smirked watching me try to pull the pink fluffy death machine off my face.

We heard a knock on the door and Ron stuck his head in and said "I thought I heard you in… bloody hell Ginny what did you do to Amy's face? She looks like pink grass decided to grow on her face". "Gee, thanks Ron" I said after I managed to pry the fluff ball off my face.

"So, do you want to know what McGonagall is asking Charlie?" Harry says, appearing next to Ron. "Sure" Ginny replied, and Harry led us down to the room with a muggle computer. On the table was the muggle 'cam-recorder', that Arthur had brought back from work the other day for us to mess around with, which to us meant dressing Crookshanks up in Ginny's sweater and film her running around on the table.

"Well, we accidently left the camera on in the kitchen and it filmed the whole conversation between McGonagall and Charlie" Ron explained and he showed us the clip.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We were about to enter Olivanders to get our wands. I looked up at the shop and slowly pushed open the door. The others followed me inside and I heard a bell tinkle and the door opened. We looked around and saw lots and lots of bookshelves but none of them had any books in the shelves. They had boxes, hundreds upon hundreds of boxes.

We slowly made our way to the counter and an old man appeared. He looked frail but when he saw us he got a glint in his eyes. He asked the others to go outside because apparently the wand choosing is easier when the person is alone. He handed me a wand and asked me to wave it about. I did as he asked and a vase smashed in the corner of the room. He snatched the wand out of my hand and handed me another. I waved it about again, this time one of the bookshelves containing the wands fell down.

"Sorry!" I squealed I felt really bad. He smiled at me and he handed me another wand. I took it and instantly a warm feeling passed through me. I looked around and saw that a golden glow had appeared on my skin. It sort of looked like Apollo's blessing that he gave to his children when he claimed them.

"Ahhh this is the one!" He happily exclaimed. "Dragon tail, eleven inches. A nice choice, I can see why it chose you." He said, I didn't really understand what he was talking about but I smiled and nodded. I payed him and walked out the door to the others.

"What happened? We heard lots of banging." They inquired. I shook my head still in shock at what had just happened.

After everyone had their wands we decided to go to dinner.

**Travis's POV: **

At dinner everyone was talking about our new brooms and how awesome it would be to be on the Quidditch team. I tried to join in on the conversation but my thoughts were on a certain brown haired, green eyed daughter of Demeter. Her name was Katie Gardener and I have liked her ever since I met her over ten years ago. I want to tell her, to ask her out but I'm afraid that she will  
reject me, so I've kept my feeling a secret, even Connor doesn't know. You can hardly blame me for feeling like she will reject me, I mean who would like a son of Hermes? Katie could have any guy so why would she choose me?

"Yo Travis, what are you thinking about?" My brother Connor asked me. I guessed I hadn't talked for a while and they were starting to get suspicious because they were all silent and looking at me.

"Oh nothing important, I was just thinking about the time he put blue hair dye in Drew's shampoo." I lied. They seemed to believe me because they all started laughing remembering Drew with bright blue hair. It had been pretty funny, it had also taken two weeks to wash out. The only person that wasn't laughing was Connor. I knew that he knew that I was lying. I mouthed to him 'I'll tell you later.' He nodded and they continued on with the conversation about quidditch.

After we had finished dinner, we all went upstairs to our rooms and got ready for bed. I was sharing a room with my brother so there was no way I could get out of having to tell him that I was actually thinking about Katie at dinner.

Pretty much as soon as the door shut and we were in our room, he started bombarding me with questions. At first I tried lying and that I was thinking of a new prank, but he didn't believe me. "Okay fine! I was thinking about Katie, and how much I miss her already." I said as this interrogation had been going on her over half an hour and I was really tired.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" He practically shouted at me.

"Wait what? How long have you known?" I asked him. I thought that I had been doing a good job hiding my feeling for her, but apparently not.

"I've known for ages! I mean you always want to prank her and I always catch you staring at her." He replied, so much for me thinking I had been discrete. After we had talked a bit longer about it we went to bed.

_*Dream*_

_I was at Camp Half-blood in the strawberry fields. I looked around and saw Katie, her perfect brown hair was out, which was unusual but it looked really nice how it framed her figure. She was picking strawberries when someone came up and started talking to her. I recognised the guy as Malcolm from the Athena cabin. He seemed a bit nervous but he played it cool. I wondered what he was doing here and why I was having a dream about this._

_"So Katie I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime. I found a really good coffee shop just outside of camp." Malcolm asked Katie. _

_Katie smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to get coffee with you sometime Malcolm." She responded. The girl I liked for over ten years had just agreed to go out with Malcolm. Malcolm of all people! _

_*End of Dream*_

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it took me a while to right this chapter but I hope you like it!**

**XX Hannah 3**

**C-A/N (co-author's note):**

**It's randommadi and Yes, I made that up but it works, I think. I wrote my first actual part in this book in Amy's point of view! Yay! I hope you like it (and Amy because she is my character and I made her up)**

**Maddi :D**

...


	10. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Paste your document here...

**AN: THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT'S INTRODUCING ANOTHER NEW CHARACTER!**

**Name: Jace Locket**

**Age: 18**

**Hair colour: Blonde spiked**

**Eye colour: Sea blue**

**Favourite colour: Bright blue**

**House at Hogwarts: Gryffindor **

**Friends: Jace has been best friends with Grace since her first day at Hogwarts. Jace is also really good friends with Amy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus. Jace is also friends with pretty much everyone else in his year apart from the slytherins. You could say he is a really friendly guy.**

**Enemies: Jace tries to be friendly to everyone but Celeste and Draco are the only exceptions. **

**Personality: Jace is really kind and nice to everyone but if you get on his nerves you will regret it. He also has a bit of a competitive side and doesn't give up easily.**

**Family: Jace has two younger sisters called Harriet and Georgia who are five. He also has an older brother whose name is Sam. Sam graduated from Hogwarts four years ago but got hit by a car and now can't walk anymore. **

**From: Jace is from England and he has lived in London his whole life so he has a really hot English accent. **

**Other info: When Jace's brother Sam got disabled Jace fell into minor depression and had to pull out of Hogwarts for his third year. Jace also is really good looking and could go out with anyone but he doesn't because the one girl he likes doesn't like him back. **

**OKAY ALL DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE HIM! **

**XX Hannah 3**


	11. Chapter 9: Another Train?

Paste your document here..

**Ginny's POV:**

We sat in silence looking at the screen. Charlie would be a teacher? This is crazy! I can't even imagine him as a teacher. I hope he doesn't give us a crazy amount of Homework because we're related.

"Dinners ready!" Mum's voice came from downstairs in the kitchen. We all stood up and mad our way downstairs. We grabbed some plates and sat down at the table. "What's wrong?" Mum asked us we must have looked pretty shaken up.

"They just found out that Charlie will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Ron said just as Charlie came in through the open door.

"How did you find out? I was trying to keep it a secret!" Charlie asked us. He looked a bit pissed but I sort of understood, he had tried really hard to keep it secret and not tell us.

"The muggle Cam-Recorder thingy that dad gave us a couple of days ago. We accidentally left it on and recorded the whole conversation between you and Professor McGonagall." I said a little bit smugly.

During dinner everyone asked Charlie about his new job and what he would be teaching us. He stayed mysterious as he would only answer vaguely. I was happy for him, it sounded like he would be a great teacher so I hoped that he wouldn't be too hard on us.

"Ahhhhhhh this stupid trunk won't shut!" I yelled angrily at my trunk. I was still under 17 so the trace was still on me and I couldn't use magic to force it shut. Luckily Grace came to my aid and jumped on my bag whilst I shut it. After a couple of minutes of this we finally got it shut and down the stairs.

I was about to get some breakfast when mum handed me one of those muggle up and go things and said "we don't have enough time! You can eat that in the car!" She looked pretty stressed but it was like this every year so I was used to it.

I grabbed my trunk again and pulled it out side to the car that the ministry had given us. Everyone was already in the car so I was last. I piled in and sat next to Harry by the door. He put an arm around me and I lent my head against his shoulder, Ron looked a bit uncomfortable but we ignored him.

When we finally arrived at Kings cross station we saw George waiting for us, he was With Angelina again. I guessed that they had been going out when she was there at Diagon Alley and this only confirmed my thoughts. "Hey George, Angelina, if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" Charlie asked. George and Angelina looked at each other and seemed to have a telepathic conversation.

"We started going out a couple of months ago. I was going to tell you guys but I only really saw you when you came to Diagon Alley and you were only there for the day." George said as he moved his hand to hold on to Angelina's.

"I told you so!" I said to Amy, as we had a bet that they were together. Amy sighed and handed over five galleons. I happily took them and put them in my pocket smugly. We headed through the station and went to the barrier. I walked through first and waited for the others. As soon as everyone was through we went to put our luggage on the train.

**Leo's POV:**

I had been woken up at 7 o'clock which was not cool! What? I need my sleep okay? We had gone to bed early last night but I couldn't sleep so I stayed up tinkering with some scrap metal that I had taken from Camp Half-blood to keep me entertained due to my ADHD. It had been around two am in the morning when I had finally got to sleep, so when I was woken up at 7 o'clock you could say I was one unhappy camper.

After we finished breakfast we walked to Kings Cross station. It took forever! Well not really but it seemed like it because of our bags. When we finally got to Kings Cross station we saw some people getting out of a car. Now you're probably thinking so what? They're just people getting out of a car. You would be wrong, the car was only a five seater but eight people got out of it, and not to mention their massive trunks that were in the back.

We all made a silent decision to follow them. They were probably wizards and they would show us how to get on to the platform. We followed them through the station and they eventually stopped by the barrier between platform nine and platform ten. I looked to the others and they were just as confused as I was, that was when one of the girls with red hair ran into the barrier and disappeared.

The others soon followed the girl who had red hair. We decided that we might as well try. It hopefully would lead to platform 9 ¾, and if not what's the worst that could happen? The others seemed to come to the same conclusion that I did and we walked slowly to the barrier.

The only problem was that no one really wanted to go first. I sighed and before they could even blink I ran towards the barrier. I felt a weird sensation pass over me as I ran through the wall. I opened my eyes that I didn't remember shutting and looked around. There were hundreds of people on the platform. Everyone was rushing about so no one really payed my much attention.

I turned around to see everyone else staring just like I was. "Quick guys it's almost eleven!" Annabeth screamed as she ran towards the train. Oh great another train, I just hope that this time we won't get attacked by another Manticore. I shoved this thought aside and rushed after her. We got on the train and a few seconds later it pulled out of the station.

We put our bags in the luggage compartment and started looking for an empty compartment. As we were walking we received a lot of stares, they were probably just checking me out. #TeamLeo! I laughed and saw an empty compartment, I motioned to the others to follow and they did. Just as I got to the compartment another person reached for the door.

I looked at the other guy, I nearly thought it was Percy. He had Sea green eyes just like Percy's and messy raven black hair. The only difference was that this mystery guy had glasses. "Um everywhere else do you mind if we share?" I asked him and he nodded. We walked in and grabbed a seat, it was pretty awkward.

We started introducing ourselves to break the awkward tension. The girl who we had seen pass through the barrier first said that she was Ginny Weasley and she would be in our year at Hogwarts. I won't lie, Ginny was pretty hot but, I didn't have to be a son of Aphrodite to know that there was something going on between her and the Percy look alike.

The next person to introduce themselves was a girl with Blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She said that her name was Amy Raymond and that she was in Ravenclaw. I pretended that I knew what that meant but honestly I had no idea! Amy seemed pretty nice but she was a bit shy.

Next was a guy who also had red hair. I knew immediately that he and Ginny were siblings. His name was Ron Weasley and he was Ginny's older brother. He had freckles all over his face and he seemed pretty chill. The girl next to him introduced herself as Hermione Granger. As soon as she started talking I knew her and Annabeth would be friends, probably that Amy girl to.

The only person that was left was the Percy look alike. We looked at him expectantly and just looked out the window. "Um Harry? I don't think they know who you are." Amy said, wow this guy had some ego if he thought that we would immediately know who he was.

He looked at us like we had grown three heads each and started talking. "My name in Harry Potter and I am in Gryffindor house. I am also in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts." He said after a couple of awkward seconds. We all smiled and nodded.

The first person to introduce themselves from our group was Travis and Connor. Then it was Clarisse, Hazel and Frank. It was now my turn, just as I was about to introduce myself the compartment door opened. Standing there was a guy with blond hair and sea blue eyes. He looked like her knew the others because he just sat down revealing the girl standing behind him. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, if I had of met her at camp I would've presumed she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

**Grace's POV:**

After we had put our luggage away I said goodbye to the others and left, looking for Jace. After about 30 minutes of looking, I finally found him and we started looking for everyone else. Jace is my best friend and he has been ever since we first met.

_*Flashback*_

_It was after my dad and Tessa had moved in together. I would now be changing school and going to Hogwarts in the U.K. I was on the train to Hogwarts with Amy. She was putting her luggage away and saw one of her friends. She introduced me to a girl called Ginny, Ginny would be in the year bellow me like Amy so I still didn't know anyone from my year. Ginny lead us to a compartment and sitting inside were four other people. _

_They introduced themselves as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jace. They said that they were in the same year as I would be in. They also said that they were all in Gryffindor unlike Amy who was in Ravenclaw. Apparently Gryffindor was the house for brave and loyal people whilst Ravenclaw was for people who were intelligent. I silently wished I would be in Gryffindor not just because of the fact that I wasn't that smart but it was also because the guy called Jace was incredibly attractive. _

_I scolded myself for hoping that I would be in Gryffindor just because of some guy. We started talking and exchanging stories I told them about my life in America before my dad met Tessa and got married. They in exchange told me about their previous school year. We talked for hours until we reached Hogwarts._

_*End of Flashback*_

All of these thoughts passed through me in a couple of seconds as I followed Jace to the compartment that Harry and the others were in. We saw nine other people sitting down. Jace just shrugged and sat down but my eyes were on one of the guys. He looked Hispanic with brown curly hair and warm brown eyes that made me melt. I blinked a couple of times and sat down next to Jace.

Apparently his name was Leo Valdez and he would be in my year as well. The whole time he was talking my eyes never left him. He was seriously toned and you could see his six-pack through his shirt. The others in the compartment also introduced themselves and so did Jace and myself.

We kept on talking and pretty soon we were at Hogsmead station getting greeted by Hagrid. The other new people had to go with Hagrid because they needed to be sorted, so we said goodbye and I hopped into a carriage with everyone else. And we started talking about the newbies and why they decided to come only for their seventh year, because they didn't talk about it on the train and we hadn't thought to ask.

.


	12. Chapter 10: Second Chances

**Percy's POV:**

We had just got changed into our robes when the train pulled up at the station. Everyone got their backpacks and we made our way to the luggage compartment. I looked over to Annabeth and held her hand. She turned her head to face me and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and grabbed my trunk from the small train compartment and headed outside.

"Firs' years this way!" A loud echoing voice called out. I looked over to the wizards to see them all smiling like crazy, and followed them as they headed over to where the voice had come from. It turns out the owner of the voice was a guy called Hagrid, and he was nearly eight feet tall. I was used to people of this height because of the gods so I wasn't as shocked as some of the little first years.

"Harry! I see you decided to come back this year!" Hagrid yelled as we came into sight on the crowded platform. They chatted a bit about the summer and Hogwarts, but due to my ADHD I zoned out.

Soon the Wizards said goodbye to Hagrid and headed off to one of the carriages. When they had gone Hagrid led us to a lake where hundreds of boats were waiting. We saw some of the boats already had some little eleven year olds in them, so we got in them as well. I was in a boat with Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Jason and Piper. Even though we were the last boat to cast off from the shore, we made it to the other side of the lake in less than a minute, thanks to me.

We had been waiting for around about ten minutes when the last boat had finally docked, and Frank, Hazel, Travis, Connor and Clarisse climbed out. "Welcome firs' years! I am Rubius Hagrid and I will be your care of magical creature's professor. Now if you follow me I will take you to the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses." After he said this, a lot of excited and nervous chatter broke out.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor like Harry Potter!" I overheard one of the little first years squeal in excitement. I wondered what she was talking about. Obviously Harry is a big deal in the wizarding world, but on the train he seemed sort of… I don't know… Quiet? Keeps to himself? Not that that's a bad thing but leaders are meant to be confident and brave. But maybe he just doesn't like new people?

I decided that it would perhaps be better to not share this opinion, in case anyone overheard. I didn't want any unnecessary enemies at this school, because we were here to make friends not war.

We made our way to the castle and then on to the great hall, where everyone else was waiting for us. I was a bit nervous about the whole sorting thing. I had no idea what to expect, would we be forced to do magic? If so I was so screwed, I couldn't even do the summoning spell that Annabeth had tried to teach me.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Headmistress McGonagall and when I call out you name please step forward and take a seat on the stool." As she said this she unfolded a piece of paper and started reading off names. "Natasha Barton." I saw as the little eleven year old from earlier step forward and take a seat on the stool and have a hat placed on her head. We waited a while until the hat called out "Ravenclaw!"

The girl quickly stood up and went to a table where hundreds of kids were sitting all wearing blue and silver on their robes. I wondered what that meant but as each table were wearing a different colour I presumed it was just the house colours.

"Annabeth Chase," I squeezed Annabeth's hand as she stepped forward. She looked back at me and I gave her a reassuring smile and let go of her hand. This time when that hat was placed on her it took longer. After about five minutes the hat finally called out "Ravenclaw!"

I smiled as she sat down at the table next to the girl called Amy from our train. "Perseus Jackson." I looked up in response and realised that my ADHD must have kicked in, because now there was only about fifty eleven year olds standing around me. I gulped and got a shove in the back from Travis and Connor and stepped forward.

I looked around the great hall once more as I made my way to the stool and saw Nico and Jason were sitting at the far left table with everyone else from our train, so I guessed that was Gryffindor. I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmmmm… Very brave I see, incredibly loyal but perhaps to loyal? Gryffindor would suit you well, but perhaps Slytherin would be even better?" I heard a voice say into my head. It was the same voice that called out which houses people were in.

I shifted nervously on the stool and just waited for my house to be called. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat practically yelled in my ear, but I was happy that I would be with my friends. I stood up, took that hat off from my head and made my way over to Jason and Nico who were smiling at me.

I sat down with them felt someone pat my back. "Great job Percy, I knew you would be in Gryffindor." I knew that voice but I just couldn't place it, so I looked behind me and standing there smiling at me as if nothing had happened between us was none other than Luke Castellan.

**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Okay so I'm going a little bit back in time to when Luke was in the Underworld so just hold on.**

**Luke's POV:**

I was talking to Beckendorf as we were walking around Elysium. After I died and got into Elysium, Beckendorf and I had become friends and he had forgave me for being the reason he was here.

"Charlie!" A familiar female voice called out. I turned around to none other than Beckendorf's girlfriend, Silena Beauregard coming towards us. "Hey Luke, how's life?" Silena laughed, you see we had this joke joining on ever since I had accidentally asked her how she was.

"Oh you know, just chilling with Charles here, but I'll see you guys later." I said as I winked at Charles and walked off, knowing full well that they were probably going to go and have a make-out session. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me, I had no one to share my life in Elysium with. I had tried to go out with some people but they just couldn't compare to what I felt for Annabeth.

I knew that even if Annabeth was dead and here in Elysium she couldn't be with me like that, because she had chosen Percy. I didn't blame her for choosing him over me, I had done horrible things that I regretted. So when the judges placed me in Elysium I was surprised. I was surprised even further when I found out that the gods had requested it. I had been the one that tried to raise Kronos, so why had they been so kind to me?

"Luke, my father would like to see you in his palace." I turned around to see Bianca De Angello. After I had died we had become friends, I didn't know her before she died but I knew that she was another death that I had caused. She had died on a quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth when I had captured them. I shuddered remembering the not so pleasant memory. Bianca had sacrificed herself for the sake of the quest and was now in Elysium with us.

I felt horrible knowing that if I hadn't of acted like such a selfish brat hundreds of demigods would still be alive. I would give anything to go back in time and never side with Kronos. I didn't care that I died, all I cared about was the deaths that I had caused.

I thought through all of this as I climbed the stairs to Hades' palace. One of the skeleton soldiers was waiting for me, he opened the door and we made our way to the throne room.

As I entered the room I bowed down to Hades. "Rise Luke, you have a visitor." I heard Hades say and then leave the room. I was confused and stood up. There standing right in front of me was my father, Hermes.

**Hermes' POV:**

"So it has been decided that Luke will be given a second chance at life. He will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall with the other demigods." I said all of this while nervously pacing the throne room in Hades palace.

"I am still confused as to why this demigod should be given a second chance, he was the reason of the second titian war." Hades spoke for the first time since I have been here.

"It is because of the prophecy Apollo gave. In this prophecy it states that a son of Hermes, (me) will be given a second chance to right his wrongs and return what he once stole. As Zeus' master bolt is missing, along with your helm of darkness and Poseidon's trident, it makes perfect sense that Luke should be given the second chance." I explained to the confused god of the underworld.

"How do we know it is not he who stole the items? After all he did steal them last time and blamed that Poseidon boy." Hades asked me. I stared at him for a second trying to stay calm. How dare he accuse my son of doing that? Sure he may have done those things in the past but I have been watching over him during his time in Elysium and he has changed, but perhaps Hades has not been paying at close attention as I have. Seeing that he has no reason to, Luke is not his son and he does not blame himself for how Luke's life turned out.

"We know because he has changed. Did he or did he not kill himself in order to save us, and kill Kronos?" I practically yelled at Hades, still mad as him.

Hades seemed a bit shocked at my out-burst, but before he could reply my son, Luke entered the room and bowed down to Hades. He had not seen me, so I did not take offence that he did not bow to his father first.

"Rise Luke, you have a visitor." Hades said as he left the room and closed the door in order to give us some privacy. I didn't know how Luke would respond to my presence, but when he looked up in confusion and saw me standing in front of him he gave me a tight hug.

I was slightly shocked, I was not expecting this. However I quickly got over my shock and hugged my son back. "I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean for all of it to happen. I just wanted to know that you cared about me. And now, looking back on it all I was a selfish brat." Luke apologised to me.

"No Luke, it is my fault. I should've told you how much you mean to me. Do not blame yourself for my mistakes. There is a reason I am here. The reason is that the gods have decided to give you a second chance. A group of demigods from Camp Half-Blood will be attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You have the option to join them and find the missing items and return them to the gods, if you chose to accept the offer." I said cautiously watching his face for hints at what he was thinking.

He looked deep in thought. "I chose to accept, I will find the items and see them safely returned." Luke said smiling. I hugged him again, glad that he would be getting a second chance.

"Go pack you things and meet me at the River Styx in twenty minutes." I said, happy to have my son back. He nodded and left me alone in Hades' throne room. In that moment I knew that this time he would make the right choices and fight for the gods. It made me happy that he would be re-joining us and the world of the living. However it also made me nervous about the other demigods and their reactions to Luke's return. I was especially worried about Percy's reaction, it would be hardest for him seeing Luke again after everything that happened between them.

**AN: Okay guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in like forever but it's finally here! The reason that it took me so long was that I went away to Robe in South Australia and I had no internet. I know shitty excuse but I'm so sorry! And yes Luke is coming back! YAY!**

**XX Hannah 3**


	13. Chapter 11: Date Night

**Katie's POV:**

Because it had been raining in Saturday when Malcolm and I were going to go out we decided to go out on Monday, which was today. I was getting ready in my cabin with the help of Lacy, who is a daughter of Aphrodite.

Lacy did my hair and my makeup whilst I sat waiting impatiently. I was nervous about my date with Malcolm, I'm never good at first dates. I didn't know what we would be doing tonight but Malcolm had told Lacy so she could dress me appropriately. I had tried and tried to get Lacy to tell me or to accidentally let something slip, but she was good at keeping her mouth shut.

"Okay I'm all done! You can look in the mirror now." Lacy squealed with excitement. I turned in my chair so I could now see myself in the reflection. Oh My Gods. I looked amazing, Lacy had done a fantastic job.

"Thanks Lacy." I hugged her tight. She really had done a fantastic job. I had dark eyeliner around my bright green eyes, rosy cheeks from all the blush and light pink lips that perfectly suited the floral print of my skirt. cgi/set?id=99677652

There was a knock on the door and Lacy let out an excited squeal. I stood up from the chair and walked over to the door, but before I could get there Lacy pulled me in for another hug. "Have fun on your date, and remember to use a condom." Lacy joked, or at least I hoped she was joking… I nodded and opened the door. There standing on the porch was Malcolm.

Malcolm was wearing a grey and white checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black chinos. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers that he handed me as I closed the door behind me. "Wow Katie, you look beautiful." He said with a wild blush.

This caused me to blush even more than I already had been, which made me wonder why Lacy had bothered to make my cheeks rosy with makeup, at this rate they will be red all night from blushing. I smiled and replied, "You don't look so bad yourself Malcolm." He let out a chuckle and pulled something out of his pocket. "What's that?" I asked curious to know why he was holding a black piece of cloth.

"This is your blindfold. I want our location to be a secret and don't even bother trying to take it off once I put it on you, I had the Jane put some magic on it so that only I can take it off you." He said as he put the annoying blindfold over my eyes, cutting out my sight and started leading me off to somewhere.

**AN: Jane is just some random Hectate kid btw.**

**Luke's POV:**

"I'll miss you guys heaps! I'm so sorry that I'm the reason you guys are here. You have been awesome friends to me and there is no way I can ever thank you enough" I said as I was hugging Silena. We were in my room with Charles and I had just finished packing my things.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. If you see Percy and the others can you say hello from us?" Silena asked. I nodded in response and gave Beckendorf a hug.

"I'll see you guys soon, I promise." I promised them, I'll miss that so much, but I was excited to be seeing everyone again especially Annabeth. Even though Annabeth was now with Percy I was still aloud to be friends with her.

"Not to soon I hope." Beckendorf laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I laughed along with them and said my final goodbyes to them as I headed towards the River Styx. When I got there I saw my father waiting for me by the banks of the river.

As I approached him he turned and smiled at me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me, I nodded and in a flash of light we were suddenly standing in an office. I looked around and saw that we weren't alone, there was an elderly woman sitting at the desk sorting through papers. She looked as though she was in her late fifties, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she was wearing what looked like dark green robes.

"Hello I am headmistress professor McGonagall. As you have arrived earlier than expected you will be sorted now before the feast." Professor McGonagall said as she reached up to one of the bookshelves and pulled down a worn out hat. She handed it to me and told me to put it on. I didn't know what to expect so I did as I was told.

As soon as the hat touched my head, a voice started speaking in my mind. It was sort of like when I worked for Kronos but this voice was nicer and it didn't hurt when he spoke. The memory of working for Kronos made me shudder, remembering about what I had done.

"Ahhhh… Brave and courageous I see… However there is also darkness inside of you." The voice mentally told me.

"Those days are behind me, I am a different person now. I almost snapped at the voice.

"I see, your words speak the truth… Gryffindor it is!" The voice yelled the last bit. I took the hat off and looked to my father confusedly.

"You just got sorted into your house. Here at Hogwarts the houses are like your cabins back at camp. Good deeds will gain you house points while breaking rules will get points taken away from you. At the end of the year the house that has the most points will win the house cup." Professor McGonagall explained to me. "As you arrived earlier than expected you are allowed to go to your new dorm and settle in. Your father has arranged for your books and school robes to be sent there and they should be waiting for you. Olivander will be stopping by to organise your wand situation and dinner will be in two hours." She continued explaining to me. I nodded and walked out the door following my father.

"At Hogwarts your houses mean something. As in, when someone is placed in Gryffindor it usually means the person is brave, courageous, determined and loyal. You my son, have all of these character traits so you were placed in Gryffindor." My father said breaking the silence that had settled over us since we had left McGonagall's office.

"What about the other houses? What do they mean?" I asked curious to know why the hat had said that because of my past I may not have been placed in Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw is for exceptionally smart people. These people seek wisdom and brains. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. Hufflepuff is for the kind hearted, generous and the people in Hufflepuff often turn out to be quite good finders." My father explained to me. I nodded in understanding as we came to a stop in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"You do know students are not permitted to be in this area of the castle until after the feast?" the lady inquired. I took a step back in shock, that portrait just spoke. I suppose this shouldn't really be a shock to me, I mean if the Greek gods are real, then why shouldn't a portrait be able to speak?

I nervously swallowed as my father replied. "You do know you are talking to the god Hermes, god of travellers and the messenger of the gods? And we have permission to be here from Headmistress McGonagall."

"Oh my… I'm sorry Mr Hermes. Right this way." As she said this, the portrait swung open to reveal a common room. In the common room on one half there was a fireplace with numerous couches and armchairs surrounding it. On the other half there were desks, bookshelves and comfy swirly chairs. This place looked amazing but I didn't have long to admire it as my father led me up one of the stair cases and into what I presumed would be my new room.

In the room there were seven beds, each bed had a bedside table, a chest of draws and a wardrobe. I chose the bed closest to the window and furthest away from the door. I started unpacking with my father's help. We were about halfway done when there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it, but my father beat me to it. "Hello professor McGonagall and you must be Olivander?" My father asked. I tried to look over his shoulder and I saw professor McGonagall and on old frail looking man.

"Yes I am Olivander I am here to see a Mr Castellan about his wand." My father stepped aside and I stepped forward.

Professor McGonagall excused herself and said that dinner was in half an hour and not to be late. After she left Olivander opened up a bag that I hadn't realised he had. In the bag all I could see was multiple black boxes. Each box was about four inches by thirteen. I figured these must be the wands but I wondered why he had so many, didn't I just need one?

Olivander took a quick look at me and then started shovelling through his bag. He finally found the box he was looking for and opened the lid. He handed me the box and when I didn't do anything he said, "What are you waiting for? We don't have all day. Just give the wand a wave."

I waved the wand and instantly one of the bed posts caught fire. My father quickly extinguished it as Olivander snapped the wand out of my hand. "No, no, it simply will not do." He muttered as he continued looking through his bag.

When he pulled a new box out of his bag I was a bit wary about giving it a wave, hoping that this time nothing would catch fire. Luckily nothing did catch fire, however I made one of the wardrobes tip over making a loud crash. Again Olivander snapped the wand out of my hands muttering, "Perhaps the unicorn hair will suit him?" as he muttered this he gave me another quizzical look and pulled a box out of his coat.

He handed the wand to my and instantly it felt right. I waved it around and the wardrobe that had fallen over fixed itself and all of the draws popped back into it. After this happened both he and my father smiled. "This particular wand is eleven inches and uses unicorn hair, however that is not the most peculiar thing about this wand. It is made out of a fallen branch from Demeter's Garden on Mount Olympus in Greece, it makes sense that this wand should choose you as you are a demigod. I sold an exact copy of this wand a few days ago to a demigod much like you, perhaps your future will be like Harry's and Voldemort's." I had no idea what he was talking about, but my father stiffened as Olivander said this.

Whatever happened between this Harry and Voldemort dude mustn't have been good.

**Malcolm's POV:**

I was extremely nervous about my date with Katie. I hoped she liked the picnic on the beach I had planned. Lacy had forced me to tell her what I was planning so she could dress her appropriately and she had. Katie looked absolutely gorgeous I felt like the luckiest guy in the world when she agreed to go on a date with me.

We had finally arrived at the picnic blanket and I took the blindfold off her eyes. She looked around and smiled at me. "Thank you so much it looks amazing!" she exclaimed as she sat down. I sat next to her and poured her a glass of sprite.

We were watching the sun set eating strawberries dipped in chocolate. I felt something warm rest on my shoulder and I looked down to find Katie's head there. I moved my arm so it was wrapped around her waist and to my delight she snuggled closer. "It's beautiful." I heard Katie murmur.

"Not as beautiful as you." I whispered back. I know it may sound cheesy but it was true. Katie raised her head and smiled at me. I looked into her bright green eyes and felt myself moving closer to her, before I knew it our lips met. Our lips were moving in perfect sink and it was a sweet yet passionate kiss. I tried to show her how I felt about her just through that kiss. I moved my other hand to her waist as she moved her hands through my hair.

We slowly pulled away, both panting for breath. I smiled and leaned my forehead against hers and felt her breath on my lips as we closed the distance between them.

**AN: AHHHHH HOUSE OF HADES IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**XX Hannah 3**

..


	14. Chapter 12: Green Smoke Clouds

Paste your document here...

**Nico's POV:**

"So after I got my wand from Olivander it was time to come down to dinner." Luke had just finished telling us how and why he was here. Apparently there was some sort of quest coming up that involved Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. I carefully watched Percy, trying to figure out how he would react. Percy's face had remained expressionless the whole time Luke had been talking.

"So you're really back?" Percy asked, sounding unsure.

Luke nodded. "Yeah I'm back and I'm really sorry about everything I did and that I was a selfish brat who only cared about himself."

"It's okay Luke, I forgive you. You don't have to keep on blaming yourself for something that happened in the past." I was sort of surprised that Percy had said these words. It had taken me a lot longer than a couple of seconds to forgive Luke. But then I thought about the fact that Percy had been there in the throne room when Luke died. Percy had been the one to hand Luke the dagger so he must have felt a bit guilty.

When Percy said that he forgave Luke, Luke smiled and looked like to weight of the world had just been lifted off of his shoulders. "Thanks Percy but it doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry." Percy just shrugged and started eating his eighth slice of pizza.

"All I care about is dessert! If it's anywhere near as good as dinner I am going to love this place!" Travis interrupted their conversation. I turned to shoot him a glare but there was a girl sitting in between us. I recognised the girl as Grace from the train compartment.

A look of confusion crossed her face when she noticed my glare. "What's wrong Nico?" She asked looking concerned, but I just shrugged her off. She wouldn't care about me after she found out who I am and that my father is Hades, god of the dead. Everyone avoided me because of my father, but I didn't really mind sometimes being alone is better. I sighed and looked away ignoring her pressing stare.

My gaze wondered over to the Ravenclaw table where Annabeth and Amy looked to be deep in conversation. I looked closer and realised that Annabeth was crying and Amy was trying to comfort her. They kept on glancing over to Luke so I presumed they were talking about the battle of Olympus.

Percy caught me staring at them and followed my gaze. When he saw that Annabeth was crying he stood up and started walking over towards them. Percy sat down at the table and I heard a gasp from beside me and saw that it was Grace. I was about to ask her what was wrong but I stopped myself, instead I just kept on staring at Percy and Annabeth. After a couple of minutes some guy from the Ravenclaw table came over to where Percy was and started telling him off. I managed to overhear a bit and it turns out people from different houses aren't allowed to sit with each other at meal times. I was instantly reminded of the cabin rule at camp during dinner, it was much better here though because there were like 700 other people at your table.

Percy started walking back towards us, looking a bit pissed at that Ravenclaw guy. "What happened to her?" The guy who I think was called Harry asked.

"She was just telling Amy about us and stuff. There have been a lot of deaths so it's not really a pretty story." Percy informed him with a grave voice. I shot a look at Luke and saw him bow his head down in shame.

The wizards were interested in our story so we decided to tell them, even though we were probably going to have to tell everyone again later. We started talking about Thalia filling them in on the whole 'pine tree' thing, so it would make more sense later. Luke mostly spoke for this part, but when Percy came into the story he told them about his first quest.

We were up to when Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia came to rescue Bianca and me. I tensed up hearing her name and when Percy told them about her death I left the great hall and started running, trying to run away from the past. I didn't know where I was except that I was in some kind of forest and completely alone.

I wasn't looking where I was going so it shouldn't be surprising when I say that I tripped on something and fell flat on my face, knocking myself out.

**Ron's POV:**

Percy and the others had just finished telling us about them. The battles that they had been in sounded bad, perhaps even worse than the second wizarding war. We had lost a lot of people in our war, including my own brother, Fred. It still pained me to think about the fact that he was gone and never coming back. It slightly made me feel better that the Stoll brothers were here, they reminded me so much of Fred and George.

"Ron, Ron!" A voice yelled at me, snapping my thoughts back to reality. I looked around and saw the first years leaving the great hall, I must have missed McGonagall's speech, I hoped that nothing important had been said. "As we were saying, how do you think the Gryffindor common room will fit all of us?" Hermione asked.

I replied with a single word. "Magic."

"Have you not been paying attention this whole time? We have already been through all of this. You ca-"Hermione started to say something but she was cut off by Harry.

"Let's just go back to the common room and find out for ourselves." Something seemed wrong with Harry, he seemed really pissed but there was nothing to be pissed at. I pushed this thought aside knowing that if Harry wanted to talk about it, he would. We started walking to the common room with the demigods following behind us. I wondered if I would have ay classes with them. I hoped so, they seemed like cool people, especially that Percy guy. He reminded me a lot of Harry and I knew that they would either be best friends, or worst enemies. I was hoping for best friends.

When we got to the common room we realised that none of us knew the password. "Uhhh guys? What are we going to do?" I asked, the others just looked dumbfounded.

Luckily Luke came to our rescue and said, "Pigfarts." The fat lady instantly swung open. I wondered how he knew the password. He must have seen the looks of confusion on our faces and he replied. "When I came here earlier my father told me the password."

**Dorm 2.**

**Travis Stoll**

**Connor Stoll**

**Jason Grace**

**Dean Thomas **

**Seamus Finnigan **

**Neville Longbottom.**

I nodded my head and started walking towards the boy's dormitories. What? I was really tied, okay? Everyone followed me and we said good night to Ginny, Hermione and Grace. When we got to the top floor we saw that there were three doors for seventh year. Each door had a sign on it saying who would be in that dorm. Two of the doors were for the eighth years and the demigods. The other door was just for the seventh years.

**Dorm 1. **

**Perseus Jackson**

**Leo Valdez **

**Nico Di Angelo**

**Luke Castellan**

**Harry Potter**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Jace Locket**

I stared at the note and thought, _'Okay so I have a few new roommates. This will be interesting.' _Harry and I shared a look and I could tell that he was thinking exactly what I was.

Time to make Fred and George proud.

**Nico's POV:**

When I finally woke up from being unconscious it was morning and by the looks of the sun it was seven o'clock. I sat up and looked at my surroundings, I was in some sort of clearing and had tripped on a tree root. I stood up and was about to walk it what I was hoping was the direction of Hogwarts when something caught my eye. I walked over to it and saw that it was some type of ring. I felt like it was drawing me to it, which was weird but I bent down to pick it up anyway.

It was gold with a ruby stone in the middle. I tried it on and it fit my middle finger on my right hand. I already had my scull ring on that hand so I decided to move the new ring over to my left hand. By now I had waisted around twenty minutes so I decided to be lazy and just shadow travel to the castle.

I arrived when everyone was at breakfast and I got a time table from some random guy that I didn't know but pretended I did and looked down at my timetable, my first class was potions and I had no idea where that was, but Grace said that she had that too so she would take me there.

**Grace's POV:**

We were sitting down at breakfast waiting for Charlie, or should I say professor Weasley? To come around and give us our timetables. It felt really weird calling Charlie professor Weasley, we had been friends for eight years and I knew that I would slip up and call him Charlie at least once a day. When Charlie had accepted the offer to become our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he also became our head of house, so we would be seeing a lot of each other.

I was just finishing off my omelette as Charlie reached us. He handed us our timetables and left quickly. I compared my time table to everyone else's and realised that I had pretty much every class with the demigods Leo and Nico. I also had heaps of classes with Travis and Connor Stoll. Even though I had only just met them, they reminded me so much of Fred and George, before Fred died.

I looked down at my time table and realised that my first class was potions and if I wanted to be on time I had to leave, like right now. I quickly told Leo, Nico, Jace, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luke and Percy because we were all in the same potions class.

On our way down to the dungeons I realised something. We would be havi ng this class with the Slytherins. I groaned out loud. "What's wrong Grace?" Jace asked, sounding concerned.

"We have this class with Slytherin!" After I let out this bad new everyone else groaned to, well everyone except the demigods. I silently prayed that all of Slytherin had decided to not return to Hogwarts. I unfortunately had no such luck, because standing right in fornt of the door were my two least favourite people in the world. Celeste Birchwood (or Bitchwood) and Draco Malfoy. I must admit, they had some nerve coming back to Hogwarts this year after they fought for Voldemort in the battle.

I felt my smile shift into a glare as we approached the door, I saw out of the corner of my eye that the others faces had also changed to a glare. Celeste went to glare back and probably make some rude, obnoxious comment but to my surprise Draco held her back and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. I wondered what it was, but I didn't care enough to bother asking. I still hated both of them for what they had done.

_*Flash back*_

_I was walking back from detention one day. I had refused to use the unforgivable curses during one of the Sparrows classes. I turned the corner and heard an ear piercing scream, I ran towards the sound and saw my best friend Amy getting tortured by Draco and Celeste. "Give us the money!" I had no idea what they were talking about but I instantly went to help her. I would do anything for her and she was my best friend. _

_"Stop it!" I yelled at them causing their attention to turn to me._

_"Well, well, well, look at what the cat brought in. I would love to torture you and your friend but we only have a bone to pick with her." Celeste drawled._

_"Yeah? Well you know what I say to that? Petrificus totalus!" I yelled at them causing the full body bind curse on both of them. I rushed to Amy and saw that she had scratch marks all along her arms and she had a massive cut on her thigh that was causing her to lose a lot of blood. I quickly scooped her into my arms and rushed off, knowing that the body bind curse wouldn't hold Celeste and Draco for long. I was running along the seventh floor corridor and an idea suddenly pooped into my mind. The room of requirement. _

_I thought 'I need somewhere to heal my friend' as I walked back and forth three times. To my delight the door popped up and I carried her inside. There were hundreds of beds all lined up against one wall and against the other wall were all sorts of flasks that contained healing potions. I put Amy down on one of the beds and headed over to the shelves. If I hadn't of been in such a hurry I would've stayed looking at all of the flasks for hours. It was my dream to become a healer at St. Mungos. _

_I quickly found the flask I was looking for and ran back to Amy, smothering her thigh in the yellow-ish white liquid. Soon the cut had fully sealed itself and I now demanded answers. "What were they talking about? What money?" I asked demandingly._

_Amy sighed and began explaining to me. "A few weeks ago I got a letter from home telling me that my mother had just come into quite a bit of money. It didn't say how or why it just said that we were now pretty well off. I was reading the letter outside when Celeste came up and snatched it out of my hands. I tried to get it back but I couldn't and when she found out how much money I now had she started trying to get some of it. What you just saw was an attempt to get me to give them my volt key. I refused and that's when the torturing started. Thanks a ton for being there, if it weren't for you I probably would've been driven crazy."_

_I nodded in understanding. I tried to act calm for Amy but inside I was using every cuss word I could think of to describe Celeste Birchwood and Draco Malfoy. Many of them included changing Celeste's last name to Bitchwood. How dare they do that to my best friend and my little sister? I swore that day that I would get even with them for what they had done to Amy._

_*Flash back ends*_

When Professor Slughorn finally came and unlocked the door to the dungeons I headed inside and found a table with Harry, Ron, Leo, Percy, Nico, Hermione and Luke. "Today class we will be each be making a batch of the very difficult Felix Felicis. As you should all know from last year, if made correctly this potion will cause the drinker to succeed in any endeavour they will take on. If you make the potion correctly then it is yours to keep, so with that you may begin!"

As soon as Slughorn said this I instantly turned to the correct page in my book and started rushing around grabbing ingredients. I looked over to the demigods and saw them looking completely lost at what to do. I felt bad for them, it was their first potions class and it was NEWT syllabus. I realised that it would be like this for all of their classes because they would be in seventh year with us. I thought it was a bit unfair of the gods to do that to them, so I decided that I would help them no matter what.

I still found it really weird that the Greek gods were real and very much alive. I had always thought that they were just some old myth to explain why we had lightning and earthquakes. I thought about how I would feel if I were a god, not being believed in. having people think of me as just some myth, or excuse to explain something. It would suck, but on the other hand I would be immortal and have a lot of power. However being immortal has its cons, all of my friends and family would die and there would be nothing I could do about it. I mentally weighed the pros and cons as I started chopping up the clovers.

I looked around and saw Leo accidentally add his whole clover before cutting it up and instantly a green smoke cloud came out of his cauldron causing me to cough heavily. Even though I could only just see what I was doing through the green smoke I continued working on my liquid luck.

_An hour later_

I had just successfully completed my potion and surprisingly so had Nico, Percy, Luke, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Leo's cauldron however was still emitting green smoke ad it was really starting to get annoying. I bottled my potion and stated packing up my things just as the bell rang. We quickly left the dungeons and headed to our next class which was Charms.

**Leo's POV:**

I was sitting in charms with Grace, Amy, Jace, Hermione, Percy, Nico and Annabeth. We were waiting for the teacher to come so Percy thought that it would be funny to tell everyone about how my potion had emitted green smoke that smelled really bad.

"It didn't smell that bad." I argued with him, but he just gave me a look that said 'really Leo? It freaking stunk!' I knew that I couldn't argue with him because it was true.

Just as everyone had finished laughing the teacher entered the room. He was about 4 foot three and a long grey beard. He spoke with a squeaky voice that was already starting to annoy me. "Today class we will be working on the extension charm. Open up your books to page three-hundred and begin reading. I inwardly groaned, dyslexia wasn't to helpful when it came to reading, so I just pulled out some spare pieces of metal and started making something.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was just a bit busy because on Tuesday we started school and stuff… but here it is AND it is over 3000 words! I would also like to say a massive thankyou to everyone who is reading and voting and commenting. It really means a lot to me and on my wattpad account the book has over 400 reads and over 50 votes! I started this story thinking that no one would read it but I see that I was wrong. So again a massive thank you to everyone and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Ps please vote, comment and fan!**

**XX Hannah 3**


	15. Chapter 13: Quiditch

**Travis' POV:**

I could tell Connor knew something was up. I wasn't making as many jokes as I normally do and I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was always off in another world whenever anyone would try to talk to me. It had been like this ever since _that_ dream.

_*Flashback* _

_It was our first night at Hogwarts and we had just discovered we would be having two different dorms for our year. Connor and I had one of those mental conversations that we sometimes had, I didn't know how it worked but it just did and at times like this I was happy that it did. 'These guys have no idea what they are in for!' I mentally told Connor._

_'I know right? I sort of feel sorry for them but it's going to be hilarious! Do you have the stuff from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?' I nodded in reply, excited for what will happen in a couple of days, once we get settled in. After out mental conversation I brushed my teeth and headed to bed. I instantly fell asleep, only to be greeted by a dream. _

_*Dream*_

_I was standing on a beach watching the sun set. I had no idea why I was here but as I looked around I saw two people sitting down on a picnic blanket a little bit to left. I walked over to where they were and heard the girl say, "It's beautiful." I recognised the voice as Katie's and realised this must be her date with Malcolm. _

_"Not as beautiful as you." Malcolm whispered and as Katie raised her head he kissed her. _

_"KATIE! NOOO! I'm here! Don't! NO, No, no!" I yelled as I tried to pry them away but neither of them could hear me or feel me. I felt helpless, there was nothing I could do and this was happening on the other side of the world so I could hardly run over them in person._

_I felt the scene around me change, I was enveloped in pitch black. When my eyes finally adjusted I found myself standing on the same beach but it was later, maybe around midnight or something. I looked around and saw Katie, but she seemed somehow, more powerful. When I blinked and opened my eyes she had changed, now it was my mother standing in front of me. It must have been before she committed suicide because she didn't have cut marks all up her arms and she seemed happier and full of life, not the drug addicts my brother and I had grown up with. _

_I wondered who this was because obviously it wasn't my mother, or Katie. _

_"I am a little offended you do not recognise me." The woman spoke, she now looked like a super model and realisation hit me. _

_"Aphrodite? What you doing here? Why are you in my dreams?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted to find out. I guess I should have used a more polite tone because I was talking to a goddess, but at the moment I didn't really care. The girl I have been in love with for ten years was just snogging some son of Athena._

_"I know that you are upset about Katie and Malcolm, but that is now way to talk to a goddess, especially one that has come here to give you advice." Aphrodite snapped at me. However she didn't give me a chance to reply because she continued. "I know how you feel about the Katie girl, do not give up. All love will have tragedies, but that is what makes true love, only the great love will make it through to the other side. Do you understand where I am going with this?" Aphrodite asked me. _

_To be honest I had no idea. I thought back to all of those stories about the Trojan War. Helen and Troy didn't make it through to the 'other side.' They both died in the war yet they were considered one of the greatest couples. "Ahhhh not really," I replied to the goddess._

_"Well, what I'm trying to say is don't give up hope. One can easily win the girl of his dreams, quite literally." I blushed a light shade of pink, and the world around me started to disappear._

_*End of Dream.*_

_*End of Flashback.*_

"Travis, you coming or what?" Mr brother Connor called, snapping me out of my memories.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I said, standing from the arm chair I had been sitting on and headed towards dinner.

After all of our classes had finished for the day Connor and I had gone back to the common room to get a head start on our plans for various pranks we would pull. I was still struggling over the memory of Katie and Malcolm on the beach. She was the girl I loved and I had seen her making out with a guy that wasn't me. It made me agitated and angry at everyone. I could tell the others were starting to notice, but I didn't care.

I had just arrived at the great hall for dinner, I saw Jason over at the Hufflepuff table talking to Piper. Both of them had been devastated when they had been put into different houses. The only other people that were in Hufflepuff were Frank and Hazel. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table where I saw Annabeth talking to Amy. I felt sorry for Annabeth because she was the only one in Ravenclaw from camp. I realised that Clarisse was also the only one from camp in Slytherin and I would have felt sorry for her but well… It's Clarisse.

I went over to the Gryffindor table where Nico, Leo, Grace and Connor were all sitting. I headed over to the group and grabbed some pepperoni pizza. I must admit, the food here was freaking awesome! It was even better than camp food and that was saying something.

There was a buzz of excitement all over the table because quidditch trials had just been announced and they were going to tomorrow morning. I realised that I had already been at a week and tomorrow was Saturday. That was a bit crazy but I pushed that thought aside as I grabbed some more pizza. Connor and I had decided that we were both going to try out for the team as beaters. We had been practicing after class and I thing we stood a chance at getting the position.

After we finished dinner, I decided to back to the common to get an early night's sleep. Fortunately I had no dreams and slept all through the night.

We were warming up on the quidditch pitch. The beaters would have their trial first, then the chasers, keeper and finally the seeker would go. After the trials had been completed the team would be announced later that day in the common room. Ginny from the train compartment was team captain so she would be choosing who would be on the team or not.

As well as Connor and I trying for beaters, Jason, Percy and Luke would all be trying out. Percy and Jason would be going for seeker and Luke would be going for chaser. Leo was going to try out but at last minute decided against it and just came to cheer us on. "Good luck guys! I know you're going to get in!" Leo cheerfully exclaimed as he left us and went to sit in the stands with Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Piper.

"Okay, listen up! Beaters over here!" Ginny called us over and started explaining the drill we would be doing. "Each of you will have five minutes to hit as many bludgers into the cut outs as you can. After your turn we will repair the cut outs and the next person will go. The way you get on the team is by causing the most bludgers to hit each target. Good luck!" Ginny called up the first guy and the trials began.

I stood nervously tapping my ADHD fingers on my thigh. Before I knew it, Ginny called out "Travis Stoll." I mounted my broom and kicked off. I flew up and the whistle blew, suddenly a bludger came at me, out of nowhere. I luckily dodged, thanks to my demigod reflexes I managed to hit the bludger into one of the cut outs, straight through the torso. I smiled to myself and saw another bludger coming. I ducked but as it flew past me and hit the club managing to hit yet another one of the cut outs.

After what only seemed like seconds I was called down and my time was up. I had somehow managed to hit ten bludgers into the five cut outs. I hopped off my broom and headed over to Connor. I saw Ginny write something down on her clip board that was probably something along the lines of, 'Travis is so awesome and handsome, I have to have him on the team.' I smiled smugly to myself and my brother was called up.

"Yeah! Go Connor!" I yelled out as my brother swung his club hitting a bludger into the head of a cut out.

We had just finished the chaser trials and the keeper trials had been after the beater trials. The only trial left to complete was the seeker trial. Both Percy and Jason would be competing as well as that Harry guy. The exercise that they would be completing was all of the competitors would be flying up and whoever caught the snitch first would be made seeker. The whistle blowed and the snitch was released, a couple of seconds later another whistle blowed signalling the start of the trials.

Everyone kicked off from the ground and shot into the air. Harry was the first one up and he looked like he had a lot of experience with this.

I had no idea as to how they were meant to find a tiny golden ball but I think that Jason saw something because he shot of in the direction of the goal posts in the other direction. Everyone followed him except Percy who was just sitting on his broom.

I looked in the other direction to where Jason was and saw what must've caught his eye, a golden glint was slowly making its way all over that half of the pitch. I shot a quick glance at Percy and saw him looking in the complete opposite direction to where Jason and the others were. Percy was looking towards the goal posts, closest to where I was standing. I turned to look at what he was staring so closely at but he rocketed forward and dived.

Percy pulled out of the dive last second. He got off his broom and walked over to Ginny. Ginny however was intently watching what was happening on the opposite side of the field so she didn't notice Percy until he tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned and nearly jumped as she saw Percy extend his palm. Sitting in his glove was the golden snitch.

**Percy's POV:**

"Are you sure you want to do this Jason?" I asked, unsure of the plan.

"Yeah I'm sure. You deserve to be seeker. The others will be too busy chasing Annabeth and I to notice you. This should give you plenty of time to find the snitch." As Jason said this I was glad he was my friend. He and Annabeth had devised a plan that would enable me to become seeker. I felt pretty bad doing it, but at the same time I had agreed to it. Annabeth would be wearing her New York Yankees cap, making her and whatever she wanted to become invisible as long as she was touching it.

Annabeth would be riding on her broom (making it invisible) and waving her gold dagger around (making it visible.) Meanwhile I would be looking for the snitch and be made seeker. I smiled as I heard the whistle being blown and I kicked off the ground shooting straight upwards, looking for the snitch.

I was vaguely aware of Jason shooting off in the direction of the goal posts on the other side towards where Annabeth was. Soon everybody else had followed and I was still in the same place I had been at the start of the trial. I was looking around for the snitch when a golden glimmer caught my eye. It was in the opposite direction of Annabeth and the others so I shot after it.

Diving from thirty feet in the air with nothing to hold onto except a broom can be considered scary for most people. But fortunately for me I am not most people. I easily pulled out of the dive with less than three feet until the ground. I got off my broom and walked over to Ginny, she was too busy intently watching Jason and the others to notice my presence.

I lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped snapping out of it. She turned around to me and wordlessly I opened my palm. There sitting in my glove was the golden snitch. I was officially the new seeker for Gryffindor.

It was now Wednesday two weeks after I had been made seeker for Gryffindor. Also on the team were Travis and Connor Stoll as beaters, Ginny, Grace and Jace as chasers and Ron as keeper. The team seemed to work really well together and we had just finished another drilling training session. I loved playing quidditch, apart from being in water I never felt more relaxed.

I had just finished changing out of my quidditch robes and headed off to the Great Hall for dinner. Even though I had been seeker for two weeks various people were still a little mad at me for getting the position of seeker. A pang of guilt flittered through me but I pushed that thought aside as I went to sit at the Gryffindor table with my friends. I overheard a few fifth years talking. "Who does he think he is? He just got here and he takes Harry's position just like that?" I had no idea what they were talking about but I presumed it may have been about me.

I also had no idea as to why everyone talked and acted like this Harry guy was some hero. He didn't seem very heroic. The most I had seen him do was copy off Hermione's transfiguration homework.

I felt like a bit of a jerk for thinking this, I had just met the guy. I didn't know him that well but I got the feeling he didn't like me and that feeling has become stronger ever since I became seeker.

I thought back to what the fifth years had been saying and I suddenly realised that Harry must have been the old seeker for Gryffindor. By this time I had already finished my dinner and was about to move on to dessert but suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I quickly rushed out of the great hall and nearly knocked over Professor Weasley. I mumbled an apology and sped off towards the lake I had discovered earlier that week.

I took off my top and jeans, leaving me in only my boxes but I quickly dove into the dark, mysterious water so it didn't matter.

I knew I should never have agreed to Jason's plan. I felt like a horrible person. It was part of my fatal flaw, I cared about everyone else even if I didn't know them that well.

I swam to the bottom of the lake where I was greeted by a giant squid. I have seen a lot of weird things in my life so this didn't come as a massive shock to me. I wondered if I could talk to it but I wasn't sure because it was obviously a magical being. But then again Blackjack could be considered a magical being so I tried. I still felt like an idiot talking underwater even though I have been doing it for over six years. "Uhhh… Hello?"

A few minutes of awkward silence followed my failed attempt of talking to the squid. It obviously couldn't understand me or couldn't answer me. I sighed and though that the first option was more likely. I looked at my watch and realised that it was already eight o'clock so I decided that I should head back to the common room. "Well it was nice not talking to you… I guess." I said as I turned to leave.

I was walking past the library when suddenly a girl ran out of the door crying. I followed her to an empty class room and saw that the girl was Amy. Annabeth had said that Amy was really nice and that they got a long really well, mostly because like Annabeth, Amy wanted to be an architect. I knocked on the open door so she would know that I was there.

When Amy didn't respond I went to sit beside her and I started patting he back, trying to be comforting. "Do you want to talk about it? I've been told I'm a really good listener." I said trying to calm her down. Truth is I am a horrible listener because of my ADHD, but seeing Amy like this broke my heart. I kept on trying to comfort her but she just kept on crying, I looked at my watch and saw that I had already been here for half an hour.

I knew that I should probably get back to the common room but I could just leave Amy here. After a couple of minutes Amy looked up and wiped her eyes. She turned her head towards me. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, her voice sounding horse and sore.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. I saw you run out of the library crying so I came to help." I responded, suddenly very aware of my arm on her back with my hand resting on her shoulder.

Amy laughed non-humorously. "Do I look okay to you? I just saw my douchebag of a boyfriend hooking up with some other chick in the library." As she said this a few tears escaped and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Whoa… that sucks." I know not the best thing I could have possibly said at the time but it was all I could think of. Amy nodded her head that was still resting on my shoulder and we stayed in comfortable silence for a while.

Amy abruptly stood up. "We should get back to our common rooms, it's already nine o'clock and we don't want to be caught by the teachers." Amy said as she picked up her bag from the floor.

"Well I guess we will just have to be sneaky, like ninjas." I grinned at her, causing a small smile to spread across her face. "I can walk you back to your common room if you want." I don't know why I offered but Amy gratefully nodded her head and we started walking towards the Ravenclaw tower.

**Amy's POV:**

"I can walk you back to your common room if you want." Percy offered. I felt embarrassed that he had seen me having a little break down over that jerk Tyler.

I gratefully nodded my head at Percy and we started walking towards my common room. I could still feel where Percy's arm had been on my shoulders and my back. I quickly pushed that thought aside. 'He's Annabeth's boyfriend for crying out loud! Don't think like that!' A voice yelled at me from the back of my head, also known as my conscience. I knew it was wrong to be thinking of Percy that way. Even though I had only known Annabeth for a few weeks she had already become like another sister to me.

We arrived at the Ravenclaw common room and I knocked the golden eagle. 'Mary has seven daughters. Each daughter has a brother. How many children does Mary have altogether?' The voice of the eagle asked.

Perc6y just stood there staring at the eagle. "What is that?" He asked, looking slightly afraid of the eagle.

I laughed at him and replied to the eagle. "Mary has a total of eight children. Each daughter has the same brother." I turned to Percy and started to explain. "It's sort of like your portrait that requires a password. We have to prove ourselves by answering a riddle. You can come inside if you want." I said this as I was stepping through the now open door. Percy nodded his head and came in after me.

"It looks just like the Gryffindor common room except with more books and everything is in blue and silver." Percy examined the common room. "Wait, what do you do if you can't answer the riddle? Does the eagle thing give you another one?" Percy asked.

"No, you just have to wait until you figure it out or someone else comes along who can figure it out." I replied as I started setting up my homework at my table. Even though it was already quarter past nine I still had a heap of potions homework to do.

"Huh, sounds harsh. Your common room is pretty cool, but I should get going I don't want to get into any trouble. Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked. I smiled and nodded my head. Percy was such a nice guy, Annabeth was really lucky to have him.

After Percy had left I kept on doing my homework until way after midnight.

**Quick AN: Tyler is Amy's boyfriend but I'm not sure whether to make him a main character so please comment what you think I should do. **

**Tyler's POV: **

I was sitting in the library waiting for Amy to come because we had decided to do our potions homework together. Amy and I had been going out since last year and she means everything to me. People may think that I am just an arrogant douchebag but I'm not, believe it or not I actually care about the people I love.

I had just finished my charms homework when Celeste Birchwood came in. I wondered what she was doing here, doesn't she have people to do all her work for her? I discarded that thought and started my transfiguration homework whilst I was waiting for Amy. Its unusual for Amy to be late but she probably had a good reason and would be here soon.

I heard an obviously fake cough and I looked up to see Celeste standing by my desk. "What do you want?" I asked her more than pissed off at her. Grace had told me about what happened last year and I still hated them even though it had been satisfying jinxing her multiple times.

A flicker of annoyance flashed on her face but she quickly covered it up and put on a fake smile. "I was wondering what are you doing tomorrow night? Maybe you could catch up and talk or you know not talk?" I wondered what she was talking about. When had I ever shown interest in an annoying bitch like her? Besides she knew that Amy and I were together so I wondered what she was trying to get at.

"Celeste you of all people should know that Amy and I are going out. After all you were the one hell bent on ruining her life last year." I snapped at her getting more and more annoyed at her by the minute. I hopped that Amy would arrive soon so this bitch would leave.

Celeste just shrugged and said, "Amy never needs to find out."

"Celeste my answer is no. I love Amy and I would never do something like that to her." I replied having to resist the urge to grab and wand and jinx her.

"Fine but I just want to show you what you are missing." Before I had time to process what she had just said her lips came crashing down on mine and she locked her hands around my neck. I tried to push her off me but I couldn't do it, she had positioned herself perfectly so it was almost impossible for me to even move.

I heard a gasp come from somewhere over by the door followed by the door slamming shut. I tried again to get Celeste off of me and this time she willingly got off me. She gave me a smirk before leaving. I seriously wanted to strangle that bitch right now but before I could Madame Pince came over to me telling that the library would be shutting in ten minutes.

I packed up my things and left, deciding to tell Amy everything as soon as I saw her.

Surprisingly that came sooner than I thought because as I was walking back to the Ravenclaw common room I saw her in an empty classroom. I was about to walk in when I saw the boy sitting next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

I turned and ran, not wanting to see what happened next. The only thought that was running through my mind was: Percy Jackson must pay.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it had been ages but this chapter is really long so I hope that makes up for it! Also please tell me what you think of Tyler. I don't know whether or not to make him a main character or not. I hope you licked the chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

**XX Hannah 3**


	16. Chapter 14: Party!

**Harry's POV:**

The demigods were really starting to get on my nerves. First they come here during out NEWT year and slow down our work. Second they walk around the castle acting all superior and like they own it or something. Third they just pissed me off. I felt sorta like a jerk for feeling like this but they we just so annoying.

Because I was no longer on the quidditch team, thanks to Percy (note the sarcasm) I now had heaps of time for homework. This meant that Hermione would no longer let me copy her homework, yet another thing to thank the demigods for.

I could tell Hermione and Ron knew something was up because whenever we were in the library studying and they came in, I would suddenly finish all of my homework. Or I had to go find a book. It was like this at meals and in the common room. I knew it was rude but I just couldn't stand being in the same room as them, they were so infuriating! It was made more awkward by the fact that we had to share a dorm with them. I don't get why the demigods couldn't have just had their own dorm and we would have our normal one.

Hermione, Dean, Seamus and I were all walking down to the first quidditch match of the season. We had now been at Hogwarts for a month but it had felt like forever. We were about to enter the stadium when we bumped into Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," Hermione said as Hagrid came over to us. Dean and Seamus sort of disappeared in the crowd but I didn't really mind. We walked into the Gryffindor stands and saw Luna and Neville standing side by side holding hands whilst cheering with the rest of the Gryffindor's. I smiled to myself, they made a really good couple and I was really happy for them.

Just as we had walked up to them the teams came out onto the field. Ginny was leading the team with Ron at the rear. A frenzy of cheers echoed throughout the stadium. Madame Hooch blowed her whistle and the game began. I watched as Percy shot up into the air and looked around for the snitch. He looked pretty unexperienced and in my opinion I should've been there. I had been on the team for six years and everyone knew how good I was, yet some upstart American, who had never played quidditch before was now the Gryffindor seeker.

I watched as one of the Stoll brothers hit a bludger in Malfoy's direction. It hit Malfoy in the chest making him fall of from his broom and fall to the ground. I laughed and cheered, I still hated him and it was pretty funny seeing him lying on the ground trying not to cry.

I heard the gong go off meaning that Gryffindor had just scored a goal. I looked to where Ginny was triumphantly high fiving Jace. I let out a cheer but was soon distracted by Percy going into a deep and sudden dive. He literally pulled out with seconds to spare holding the golden snitch.

**Hazel's POV:**

I walked down the corridor with Frank towards the Gryffindor party. The Stoll brothers had decided to have a party to celebrate Gryffindor's win. There was an excited buzz in the air, this would be our first party with the wizards and I had heard some pretty crazy things happened at these sorts of parties. This would obviously be made worse by the fact that Travis and Connor were throwing the party.

"You look nice" Frank said as he blushed. My old party dress was a couple of inches too short for my liking and Frank seemed to notice. "Thanks" I said and I self-consciously tugged at my dress trying to pull it down, but didn't have the intended effect. In fact if possible it seemed to become shorter and more inappropriate. I had begged Piper to lend me a dress but she said that this one looked amazing on me, despite how uncomfortable I was in it.

Frank knocked on the wall beside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and Percy opened it. "Hi Frank, hi Hazel…. Wow" he stared at opened-mouthed at my dress length. I shifted awkwardly.

He seemed to recover himself as he said, "I never thought I would see you in a dress that short but you look amazing Hazel. Come on inside there is a wicked DJ.

The party was crazy and it wasn't even 7:00 yet. Like Percy had said the DJ was pretty epic, I recognised him as James, he was a sixth year and had wildly curly brown hair. Everyone was dancing, celebrating and generally having a good time. There were table full of beer bottles "that's butterbeer. Don't worry its non-alcoholic, the Stoll brothers got it from Hogsmead." Percy said looking at my confused expression.

Frank and I had had a couple of butterbeers when he went up to the DJ to request a song. "This song is for my baby Hazel" Frank shouted into the microphone. I smiled as 'classic' by MKTO came on. Frank and I danced for ages I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was now one o'clock in the morning but the part didn't seem to be finishing anytime soon.

I was dancing to 'On Top of the World' by imagine dragons when I looked over to where Jason and Piper were and saw them doing some not very appropriate things. Jason had his hands up Pipers dress whilst she had her legs wrapped around his waist. I heard someone from the crowd shout at them to get a room and pretty soon they left, heading towards Jason's room.

I laughed as a pair of hands slid across my waist and turned to see Frank trying to pull me off the dance floor. I followed him as he led me to a deserted part of the Gryffindor tower and started kissing me. At first I was okay with it kissing him back but he started to slide his hand up my dress like Jason had done to piper and I pulled away.

"Frank no, I don't want to do this. Not before I'm married anyway." I said this, but Frank was making it hard to concentrate because his mouthy was tracing my jawline and worked its way down to my collar bone, softly pulling on it.

"Why not?" He murmured into my shoulder. I found it hard to answer him as he had now gone back to kissing my mouth. I tried to pull away again but this time he had backed me up into a wall making it impossible for me to pull me head back.

"Whoa guys! Get a room!" I heard Leo shout at us. Frank momentarily pulled back and I took that advantage to slip under his arm and I walked back to the main section of the party.

I don't know why but I had another Butterbeer. 'What's the harm?' I thought, it's not like its alcoholic. The next couple of hours were a blur but I remember constantly going to get another butterbeer.

I opened my eyes the next morning in the Gryffindor girl's dorm. My stomach did a backflip and I rolled over and vomited on the floor. "You too huh? It turns out it wasn't butterbeer that the Stoll's had, It was real beer." I turned my head and I saw Grace sitting on the bed next to my holding a bucket under her chin.

"Here" she walked over to me handing me the bucket and pulling back my hair into a ponytail. "Thanks" I said weakly and threw up into the bucket. A sudden flash of memory from last night came to me. It was of me in the boy's dormitory lying down on a bed wrapping my legs around someone and making out with them. The only problem was that someone wasn't Frank. I needed to throw up again, so I pulled the bucket closer and I felt like my insides were burning.

Grace must've known what I was thinking because she silently handed me a glass of water. I smiled in thanks and took a massive drink. "Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked unsure whether I should tell her about the memory I had just seen.

"No I wish I did though. Downstairs is a mess and everyone wants to either thank or kill Travis and Connor but nobody can find them anywhere. Personally I want to kill them, having my insides burning and my mouth tasting like vomit isn't my favourite wake up call." I nodded in response, I also wanted to kill them for doing this to me.

"Thanks Grace, I think I'm going to head back to the Hufflepuff common room and get changed out of these clothes." I said as I started to put my shoes back on. Grace merely nodded and grabbed her shower things.

**AN: Wow! Who was the guy Hazel was making out with? Why wasn't it Frank? Or is Hazel just being stupid and it actually was Frank? So many questions but none of them am I going to answer. Sorry guys! You just have to wait until the next update, if I decide to say who it was then… **

**XX Hannah 3**


	17. Chapter 15: Shocking Revelations

Franks POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of what happened last night. All I knew was that I had got incredibly drunk, but that didn't make any sense because Percy had said that the butter beer was non-alcoholic. I groggily sat up and looked around me. It looked like I was in the Gryffindor common room; there was still evidence from the party that happened last night. Rubbish was everywhere, littered beer cups and bottles, along with chip packages and the occasional piece of clothing. I groaned as I remembered what I had done to Hazel, I don't remember if we had stopped or not I hoped that we had because I knew how she felt about sex before marriage.

I stood up just as Hazel came downstairs from the girl dorms. She looked at me with an expression I could quite tell what it was. Only after she had left without saying anyone to me did I realise it was a combination of regret and sadness. I didn't know what was wrong but I was determined to find out. I quickly sat up and ran out of the common room trying to find her. I ran to the Hufflepuff common room but she wasn't there. I then ran down to the great hall, maybe she was eating lunch but she wasn't there either. I wondered if she was avoiding me, it was probably because of what I had done last night. I mentally face palmed, I should never had that stupid butter beer drink. The drink was the only thing that could've done that to me.

I quickly grabbed some lunch and continued on my search for Hazel. Just as I was leaving the great hall I saw Nico sitting at the Gryffindor table so I decided to go talk to him and ask him if he knew where Hazel was. I jogged over to where he was sitting and sat down. "Hey man, have you seen Hazel anywhere? I can't find her and I really need to talk to her." I said.

"Sorry I haven't seen we since you had your hands up her dress last night." I must've looked confused because Nico continued to explain. "You were in the middle of a full on make out session at the party and I saw you guys. Hazel slipped off whilst I was yelling at you and no one apart from Grace has seen her since." Nico said this as he pored himself a cup of apple juice.

"Thanks man, sorry about... You know..." I apologised awkwardly. He nodded in response and I headed off to find Grace, maybe she knew where Hazel was.

After an hour I finally managed to trade down Grace. She had been studying in the library because she had a potions test on Monday. "Hey Grace, do you know where Hazel is? I've been looking for her all day but I can't find her." It took Grace a minute to respond as she was in the middle of writing some of the properties of moon slang.

"Yeah, when Hazel woke up she was pretty sick so after she left to go to her common room I decided to check up on her because I didn't see her at lunch. It turns out she's pretty much been throwing up all morning. I knew that she had a lot to drink last night but I didn't think it was that much. So I took her to the infirmary where Madame Promfrey is looking after her." As Grace said this she started packing up her thinks and started leading me towards the infirmary. I felt like a horrible boyfriend, Hazel had been sick all morning and I hadn't even known.

When we arrived at the hospital wing we saw that Professor McGonagall, Professor Weasley and Madame Promfrey were talking about something. Judging by the looks on their faces the something that they were talking about was a pretty serious something and I had a feeling that it involved Hazel.

When they heard the door close they looked up, abruptly stopping their conversation. "Where is Hazel?" I demanded sounding a lot braver than I felt. Surprisingly they didn't shoo us out of the infirmary like Grace had said they might, they led us over to a bed that had the curtains drawn. Madame Promfrey pulled aside the curtains and lying there, asleep was Hazel.

I walked up to her and sat on one of the chairs beside her bed. "What's wrong with her?" I asked trying to keep myself from flipping out on them. Hazel looked pale and clammy, a look that made her seek as though she was on the verge of death. The professors and Madame Promfrey looked at each other nervously. It seemed like they were having a mental debate whether to tell me or not.

"We believe that Hazel is pregnant with a baby boy." Madame Promfrey finally answered, after several minutes of tension. I nearly fainted, I would be a father?

"What? How do you know that it will be a boy?" I asked, I thought that you had to wait for like three weeks or something. Although in my hangover state it may just be my mind playing tricks on me.

"We do magic, Mr Zhang. It is easy to tell what gender the baby will most likely be if Hazel chooses not to have an abortion." Professor McGonagall answered, looking at me sternly. She must've known that I was the father. I felt a pang of guilt, what had I done? Hazel and I were probably going to get expelled because of me. I knew that Hazel wouldn't have an abortion, it was the only thing Hazel frowned upon more than sex before marriage. I felt like a horrible boyfriend, it must've shown because Grace put a reassuring arm around my shoulders and the professors left, probably to discuss the matter somewhere else.

I sat there, staring at Hazel for what felt like only minutes but turned out to be hours. It was around three in the afternoon when Grace left and she tried to take me with her. I stubbornly refused and stayed by Hazel's side. I wanted to be the first person she sees when she wakes up, so she knows that I'm here for her, whatever we may face.

At five o'clock everyone came to visit before going down to dinner. When Nico saw Hazel he got this crazy glint in his eyes like he wanted to kill whoever had done this to his little sister. I nervously gulped, knowing that when Nico found out I had got Hazel pregnant he would have a good excuse to use his stygian iron sword on something other than a straw dummy. "What happened to her?" Nico demanded as he pulled up a seat beside her bed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth inquired from her seat that was beside mine. When Nico just glared at her, not understanding what was happening Annabeth continued. "Hazel is pregnant Nico. It explains all the throwing up that she did today. It wasn't from alcohol, it was morning sickness. However what I don't understand is to why she is experiencing all of these symptoms this early, normally git happens at the three week mark." Annabeth explained to Nico.

"ZHANG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER LAST NIGHT?" An infuriated Nico asked me unsheathing his sword and pointing it as my throat. It was a mere inch away from cutting my throat so I slowly tried to push it away but he didn't budge.

"I don't know what happened. I have no memory of last night because of the butterbeer the Stoll's gave us." I said as I continued to try to push his sword away from my neck. Nico looked as though he didn't believe me and was about to silence me forever when I was saved by Hazel groaning and sitting up.

"What's going on? Nico, why are you pointing your sword at Frank?" A confused Hazel asked as she sat up.

**Hazel's POV:**

As soon as I got under the covers of the bed in the infirmary I fell asleep. I was happy at first, I was still so tired from the party last night but I was greeted by demigod dreams. However this time my dreams weren't bad they showed me a little boy playing at camp Half-Blood. I was confused as to who the little boy was, he looked as though he was around the age of five or six.

I watched as the scene around me unfolded. The little boy tripped and fell, cutting his leg. It looked like a pretty deep gash but surprisingly he didn't cry. He kept calm and pretty soon a woman came over and started panicking, so I presumed the woman was the boy's mum. "Tyler, what did you do this time?" She scolded but she sounded a little amused as though this was a daily occurrence.

"I tripped and fell." The little boy explained as his mother started pouring nectar on the cut. The woman looked a little young to be a mother; she only looked a couple of years older than me. All of a sudden it hit me, I realised that I was the mother and this was my child. "Mum I'm fine really, it's just a little cut." Tyler reassured older me.

"I know Ty, it's just I worry about you sweetie." Older me said as she fed Tyler a square of ambrosia.

The scene around me started changing and I saw the same boy but he looked older. He looked around eighteen and he was wearing robes, as though he had just graduated from high school. I must admit he did look attractive, a strong jawline with chiselled features to match. He was holding a diploma in his hands, which enforced my graduation theory.

I saw him hug another girl how had blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She reminded me so much of a combination of Jason and Piper that I figured she must be their daughter. Tyler gave the girl a quick kiss and I realised that they must be going out. Older me came over and started talking to them, congratulating them, older Frank was also with me and he engulfed Tyler in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Tyler, I knew you could do it!" a voice came from behind me, I turned to see Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Nico standing there. Percy had been the one who had spoken and Tyler walked over to hug him.

"I couldn't have done it without Annabeth and her tutoring." He said, flashing a thankful smile to Annabeth as she went to hug him.

All too soon the scene started dissolving leaving me in pitch black. I woke up to see Nico pointing his sword at Frank's throat with only an inch between the sword tip and Frank's neck.

"What's going on? Nico, why are you pointing you sword at Frank?" I asked confusedly whilst trying to sit up. Nico immediately dropped his sword and came to help me, all the while sending death glares to Frank.

"Hazel, I don't know how to say this but… You're pregnant." Grace said bluntly. To be honest I wasn't surprised, the dream I had just had confirmed my suspicion I have had ever since I woke up this morning.

The thing that did shock me though was the fact that I realised that Tyler didn't look like Frank, Tyler looked more like Travis Stoll.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! So much drama! I must admit I sort of feel bad for doing this but yolo! As always, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please vote, comment and follow!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	18. Chapter 16: He's Cheating On Me?

**Tyler's POV: (Tyler as in Amy's boyfriend) **

"Go to hell you slut! I know about you and Percy!" I yelled at Amy's retreating figure. She had just broken up with me, so much for the romantic date I had planned by the lake tonight. I angrily punched my locker shut and started walking in the opposite direction to where Amy had been heading.

"What did that locker ever do to you?" A familiar female voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Annabeth staring at me, whilst leaning on her locker.

"Amy just dumped me because she's cheating on me." I said anger pulsing through me.

"Oh, that sucks! Who with?" Annabeth asked me, I felt bad about telling her but I needed to, I knew how it felt to have someone cheat on you.

"I don't really know how to say this, but it was Percy Jackson." I said, carefully examining her facial features. Annabeth was incredibly beautiful even when she had just found out her boyfriend was a lying, cheating scumbag.

"Oh... Are you sure?" She asked, she looked as though she was trying not to cry. I nodded my head and walked over to her. I wrapped her in a hug and prepared for my t-shirt to get soaked from tears.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. I softly streaked her hair and started trying to lead her back to the Ravenclaw common room. We only got to the seventh floor corridor when we saw our path blocked by Percy and Amy walking past, with Percy's arm wrapped around Amy's shoulders. Before they could see us I quickly carried Annabeth into the room of requirement.

Annabeth's POV:

I was studying in the library when i realised that I had forgotten my charms book in my locker. I left Leo, Nico and Grace in the library and started walking towards my locker.

When I got there I saw Tyler angrily punch his locker shut. "What did that locker ever do to you?" I asked casually leaning against my locker.

Tyler turned around to face me, a look of betrayal on his face. "Amy just dumped me, because she's cheating on me." He said leaning against the other line of lockers, opposite where I was standing.

"Oh, that sucks! Who was she with?" I didn't know why I was asking, it was none of my business but seeing Tyler like this made me want to know.

"I don't know how to say this, but it was Percy Jackson. I saw them a couple of weeks ago before the quidditch match." Tyler said lolling at me with sympathy clearly in his eyes. At first I thought I had just misheard him but when she continued looking at me as if he had just told me my grandmother had died I realise I hadn't.

"Oh... Are you sure?" I asked. Tyler nodded his head. It felt as though my heart had been crushed, stepped on by a giant. Tyler walked over to me wrapped me in a hug, softly streaking my hair. I cried into his shirt as he started leading me towards our common room.

I think we were walking along the seventh floor corridor when I finally looked up, only to see Percy with his arm wrapped around Amy's shoulders. I felt Tyler wrap arms around my wait and he darted carrying me somewhere. I was vaguely aware of my legs wrapped around him and his hands on my hips, supporting my weight.

He head me to a room that had a large double bed in it. I was confused as to where we were but that didn't matter to me at the moment. Tyler lay down on the bed, I slowly unwrapped my legs and arms from around him. He gently sat up taking my cheek in his hand. "Shhh it's going to be okay." He said trying to sooth me.

"I know, but it's just wrong." I said making myself more comfortable on his lap.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confused.

I pressed my lips to his cheek on the outer corner of his lips. "This," I pressed my lips to the other outer corner of his lips again, "and this."

Tyler's full lips pressed down on mine. A simple peck became a kiss, a kiss became a make out session. Tyler only pulled away to take off his top, I followed suit and took of my top as well.

I gently bit Tyler's lower lip causing him to moan. "Don't do that." He said when I pulled away and started tracing his jawline with my lips.

"Why not?" I asked, now gently nibbling on his ear.

"Because now I have to do this." As Tyler said this he buried his face into the crook of my neck biting and pulling at my collar bone. A bruise would form but that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was that Tyler was undoing my bra and I was pulling his jeans off.

**********

It was a week after we had found out Hazel was pregnant, and three days after what Tyler and I had done. Today Hazel and Frank were going to be heading back to camp Half-Blood where Hazel was going to have the baby. I didn't understand why she was so adamant on having the baby, but I think she may have had a vision or something about him.

I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, heading to the library where I had agreed to meet Tyler to work on our defence against the dark arts homework. Ever since I found out that Percy had been cheating on me with Amy I had done anything to avoid him. I felt like a bitch, but he deserved it.

As we had arranged Tyler was sitting at the furthest table from the door, patiently waiting for me to arrive. I smiled and walked over to him, getting out my essay on the way.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Tyler asked when he saw me sit down. Even though I was still technically still going out with Percy, Tyler and I had grown closer.

"Good how are you?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Okay I guess, I'm pretty tired. I had Quidditch training this morning so I'm exhausted." Tyler replied, yawning.

"Well I have an idea for something that might wake you up." I said as I leaned in, crushing my lips to his.

"Annabeth? What the hell in going on?" I heard someone say, I pulled away from Tyler only to see Percy standing right in front of me.

Percy's POV:

I walked into the library, looking for Annabeth. She had been avoiding me and I wanted to find out why. I did a quick scan of the desks and saw a familiar curly, blonde ponytail headed toward the desk furthest away from the door. I decided to sneak around behind the book cases and surprise her.

I watched her take a seat at the table Tyler was working at. I walked closer to her table and overheard some of their conversation. I knew it was wrong to be eavesdropping but I didn't quite trust Tyler, I don't know why but something about him just felt wrong. I heard Tyler say, "okay I guess, I'm pretty tired. I had quidditch training this morning so I'm exhausted." A yawn followed Tyler saying this and I knew how he felt. Quidditch training could be exhausting, but I was used to vigorous exercise, you know the whole running from monsters thing. It really gets you fit.

I snapped back to reality from my thoughts when I heard Annabeth start talking. "Well I have an idea for something that might wake you up." She said this just as I went to walk out from behind the bookcase so I saw her lean in to kiss him. They both looked like they had been doing this a lot, and I realised this must be why Annabeth had been avoiding me. She had been cheating on me this whole time with Tyler. I knew he couldn't be trusted! First he kisses Celeste whilst he is going out with Amy, and now he kisses Annabeth whilst she is going out with me. But I realised that it wasn't Tyler who had leaned into the kiss, it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth? What the hell is going on?" I said, without even thinking. Annabeth and Tyler pulled away; the look on Annabeth's face when she saw me was enough to make me snap. I turned on me heel, without giving her a chance to come up with a pathetic excuse. "Whatever we had, it's over!" I angrily yelled at her from the doorway.

It was probably not my best comeback sort of thing, but at that moment I really didn't care. I ran down to the lake, where we had made a mini training centre, so we would stay in shape and be able to work on our skills. It wasn't as good as camp, but it reminded me of home and it was somewhere to practice. I uncapped Riptide and woke up one of Leo's dummies. Leo had made them out of Celestial bronze and had made them think, like an opponent would do. The dummies were ideal for training because it meant that we didn't have to have a training partner because the dummies could fight back.

The dummy started to advance on me and I readied my stance. It raised its sword and slashed down at me. I dodged and rolled to one side, jabbing the dummy in the ankle, the dummy roared with pain ad lunged at me. I side-stepped and picked up a dagger from the table that was on my left. However, whilst I had picked up the dagger the dummy had taken that time to tackle me from behind. I cursed myself for getting distracted, as I fell I hit my head on the corner of the table and it started bleeding.

I muttered a few curses at myself and the others for putting a table in the middle of a fight zone. I guess this is what happens when you don't think these sorts of things through. Just as the dummy stabbed downward with his spear, I rolled out of the way and jumped up, slashing at him with the dagger. This surprised the dummy because it had been expecting me to use my sword. I easily manoeuvred the spear out of its hands using Riptide ad the dagger, the spear fell on the ground with a rattle and I pointed riptide at its throat.

The dummy putted its hand up, in surrender. I clicked my fingers and muttered "ergo" causing the dummy to fall back to sleep. I went to ruffle a hand through my hair but my hand made contact with something wet and sticky. I pulled my hand away confused and looked at it; my hand was covered in blood. At first I was confused but then I remembered the head wound I had, it was still bleeding so I went over to the cupboard and pulled out some nectar. I started washing the wound, but it wasn't working to well because I couldn't see what I was doing.

I sighed, frustrated with the wound, frustrated with Annabeth, frustrated with Tyler, frustrated with everyone. I put the canteen of nectar down and that it was when I heard the voice. "Need some help with that?"

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… wait… it was only like five days ago… oh well. As some of you may already know, I am starting to work on a new story. I am not sure what to call it yet but it is a crossover of Percy Jackson and the Avengers. This is because I really like the Avengers and I read another story that was a crossover and I got inspired. I will still update this story heaps as it is my main project but please check out my other story when I upload it. Also, I may be adopting another story. The story is called 'the Last Battle' it is a Percy Jackson fan fic and the current author just doesn't have time to update anymore so I might be taking over. Emphasis on might, but hopefully I will. **

**As always, please vote, comment and follow!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


	19. Chapter 17: Capture The Flag

Will's POV:

I was sitting at the campfire leading everyone in one of our songs. My siblings were all singing along with me, but I was the only one playing the guitar. I strummed whilst singing and looked up to see Rachel Dare come towards the fire. Rachel didn't spend a lot of time here at camp, but when she did we all welcomed her. Rachel was sort of like a sister for children of Apollo; she was the oracle and had the blessing of Apollo even though she was just a mortal.

We finished our song and took a little break from singing. I decided to walk over to where Rachel was sitting on a log. "Hey Rach, what's up?" I asked as I sat down.

Rachel gave me a glare, she hated it when I called her Rach but I didn't care. Rachel noticed this and sighed. "Not much, I was just thinking about how everyone is doing at Hogwarts. They really should've IM us by now, it's been over a month but we still have no word on what's happening over there." I nodded in understanding, I felt the same way.

"Hopefully no news means good news." I said trying to cheer her up. She seemed to believe me, because she let out a little smile. I laughed at her attempt and was about to stand up when Chiron stopped his hooves for attention.

"Demigods, we have just received word that the hunters of Artemis will be staying here for a while. They will be arriving tomorrow morning, so everyone is to be on their best behaviour. Also the annual game of capture the flag will take place tomorrow night so, I suggest you all get a good night's sleep." And with that Chiron sat back down as everyone started to leave. However Rachel's eyes started to glow, meaning she was about to give us a prophecy. The last time she did this it was a prophecy about the giant war so I hopped that it wasn't something as bad.

_"Wizards and Demigods must unite,_

_Against evil they must fight._

_With hunters to help;_

_Sun, wheat and sky will fly,_

_Only to later question why."_

And with that Rachel collapsed into my arms. I sat her down on the log I had previously been sitting on and looked toward Chiron, hoping to find answers.

Chiron however was looking just as confused as I was. "Demigods, I understand we have just received a prophecy but now we should sleep. Tomorrow morning once the hunters have arrived we will talk about the quest, seeing as it does involve them." After Chiron said this he trotted off, leaving all of us as confused as ever. I carried Rachel to her cave on top of Half-Blood hill as she had still not awoken after fainting. I gently put her down on the bed and was about to leave when she stirred awake opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Rachel asked sitting up whilst rubbing her head like she had a headache.

I didn't answer straight away but Rachel immediately knew. "I gave a prophecy didn't I?" She asked, now searching for something under her bed.

I nodded but realising that because Rachel was looking under the bed she wouldn't be able to see my nod. "Yeah, does this happen every time?" I asked and got a confused look from her in return. "I mean like, you forget or don't know that you gave a prophecy." I explained.

Rachel nodded her head, almost looking sad that she couldn't remember what she said. I thought about how I would feel if I couldn't remember little sections of my day, or how I got here. It would drive me crazy. "What was the prophecy about?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence that I hadn't realised had happened, since I was too busy thinking about what it would be like to be the oracle.

_"Wizards and Demigods must unite,_

_Against evil they must fight._

_With hunters for help;_

_Sun, wheat and sky will fly,_

_Only to later question why." _

I quoted, "do you have any idea about what it is about? I mean obviously it has something to do with the others in England but what does it mean by 'sun, wheat and sky will fly, only to later question why?'" I asked, still extremely confused about what the prophecy was about.

Rachel just shook her head. "I only give the prophecies I can't decipher them, only time can do that." Rachel sighed; she had finally found what she was looking for on her desk. It was a black water bottle, which I thought was a bit anticlimactic. I thought it might have been something quest related. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind leaving? I sort of want to go to sleep, I have a massive headache." Rachel said apologetically.

I smiled, "No biggie, I'll see you in the morning okay?" I asked as I started walking backwards towards the door. Rachel smiled and nodded her head whilst gathering what I presumed to be her pyjamas.

I walked out of her cave and into the cold night air, thinking all the while about the quest that was coming up and who would be on it. I had a feeling that I was meant to go, but I decided not to tell anyone this because some of the other campers may not agree with this. I had only been on one other quest, when I was fifteen and it didn't turn out to well. I shivered just thinking about it so I decided to put that thought out of head and focus on who 'wheat' and 'sky' were meant to be. I thought it 'wheat might mean a daughter of Demeter or something like that since she is the goddess of agriculture. If Jason had of been here I would have thought that 'sky' meant him, but he was already over in England with the others. 'Sky' might mean Thalia, I mean the hunters of Artemis are meant to be coming tomorrow and she is a daughter of Zeus.

I stopped thinking about all of this when I reached my cabin. I looked inside and saw all the lights turned off and everyone asleep. Great, I'll have to get ready for bed in the dark. I sarcastically thought to myself and I felt around for by bed, careful not to make any noise in case I woke anyone else up.

Once I had finally managed to get changed into my pyjama shorts, I climbed in bed, hoping to be grated a dreamless sleep. And for once in my life I actually got just that. No dreams.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and groaned. Normally I was a morning person, my father being god of the sun and all, but this morning I had been really enjoying my sleep. Having no dreams was a rarity for demigods, children of Apollo even more so because our father was also the god of prophecies. I slowly got out of bed and saw my cabin deserted, my siblings must have decided to let me sleep and go to breakfast on their own. I silently thanked them and started getting changed into a pair of black shorts and my orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

I closed the door to my cabin and started making my way towards the dinning pavilion. Maybe if I hurried I would still be able to grab some food before the meeting. I saw that the hunters of Artemis had already arrived and I waved to Thalia. She gave me a small smile in response and continued her conversation with another hunter I had never met before. I sat down with my siblings and poured myself some 'Crunchy Nut' cereal.

My siblings all seemed to be having an intense conversation but I just blocked them out and started thinking about the prophecy again. I know I shouldn't be over thinking it, but if there was going to be another battle I wanted to be prepared. Apollo head councillors had a bad habit of dying in battle. Before me Michael Yew had died in the battle of Olympus and before him Lee Fletcher had died in the battle of the Labyrinth.

I had almost died during the second giant war but my sister Annabelle had found me, trapped under an old oak tree and helped get it off me. I was still grateful for what she had done, and she had in return become my favourite sister and second in command.

"Hey Will, what's wrong?" I heard Annabelle ask from her seat next to me. She had obviously either lost interest in the conversation or had noticed me deep in thought.

"Not much, just eating and thinking about the prophecy Rachel gave last night." I said, whilst I looked to the big table and saw Rachel sitting there deep in conversation with Chiron about something.

"Same here. Do you think 'sun' means one of us?" Annabelle asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure, but probably. I mean, Apollo is the god of sun so that makes us the most likely candidates." I said, not wanting to share my feeling about it meaning me with anyone. I think Annabelle saw it in my eyes though because she stayed quiet for a while thinking.

Chiron called for attention and announced that we will be having the meeting now and everyone else was to continue with normal activities. I said goodbye to my cabin mates and started walking toward the rec room.

We gathered around the big table in the middle and Thalia walked in accompanied by another hunter, the same one I had seen her talking to earlier. She took a seat beside me and just then Chiron entered the room.

Chiron called for attention and started speaking. "As most of you know our oracle Rachel Dare gave us a prophecy last night. This prophecy relates to a group of demigods that are in England at the moment bonding with wizards." Chiron said as he started pacing around the table. "The prophecy dictates that 'sun, wheat and sky will fly,' this means that a child of Apollo, a child of Demeter and a child of Zeus will fly to England and go on the quest with the demigods and wizards over there. As usual the head councillors will be offered the quest first, but if they chose to decline then they can chose someone in their cabin to go. Will do you accept this quest?" Chiron asked me, looking directly into my eyes. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, including Thalia's.

I nodded my head. "I chose to accept this quest."

Chiron nodded and had a sad smile on his face, like he already knew what was going to happen on the quest. "Katie, do you chose to accept the quest?" Katie nodded her head and put on a brave face. I knew that this would be her first quest so I felt a little bad for her. Chiron turned his attention to Thalia but before he could speak Thalia nodded her head in acceptance.

"Very well, we have our three demigods who will be going. You will leave tomorrow morning so I suggest you go back to your cabins to pack and decided who will be your second in command whilst you are gone." Katie, Thalia and I nodded our heads and left the rec room. I already knew that Annabelle would be my second in command and Thalia had said that Haley will be hers, I wondered who would be Katie's but I decided that it didn't really matter so I just ran to my cabin to start packing.

That night at dinner everyone was getting pumped up for the annual game of capture the flag against the hunters. I decided to join in the game, having a feeling that this would be my last game of capture the flag in a long time. I knew that we weren't going to win, we normally came close but now we didn't have any children of the big three, or Annabeth to come up with a brilliant game strategy.

We took our positions, and my cabin would be sitting up in the trees shooting at whoever crossed the half way line. The horn blew signalling the start of the game and not soon after the first group of hunters appeared. I saw that in this group was Thalia, Haley and another hunter. Obviously Thalia had gone with the whole send a big hunting part one side whilst a little hunting party would sneak around on the other side.

I readied a smoke arrow on my bow and looked to my siblings. They knew the drill; I would shoot the smoke arrow, clouding the hunter's vision whilst we shot from the trees. I shot the arrow and we sprang into action, before we knew it Thalia, Haley and the other hunter were tied up tightly against a tree.

"Go Will, we'll stay here and keep an eye on these three." My sister Annabelle told me, she must have noticed my hesitation to do so because she lightly pushed me in the direction of the flag.

I nodded, "Thanks Annabelle." I took off running through the forest as silent as a deer. I crossed the creek and kept running, I looked in all directions for the flag but I couldn't see it. I heard fighting to my left and decided to follow the sound, I saw a bunch of Ares' kids fighting the hunters. They seemed pretty engaged with their fight because no one noticed me. I stuck to the shadows and looked around, analysing the situation before I ran in.

I saw the flag leaning on a tree, but no one was guarding it, everyone was too busy fighting. I ran through the trees to where the flag was, picked it up and ran as fast as I could to where the creek was. I was about thirty metres away from the fighting when the hunters realised I had stolen the flag.

I heard an arrow whiz past my left ear, but I kept of running. I could tell the Ares' kids were trying to fight them, but with the flag gone the hunters seemed to have an energy boost. They were gaining on me, now only fifteen metres away from me, but a new found energy burst through me. I realised that the idea of being the first camper to capture the hunter's flag in over sixty years was the source of the new energy.

I gripped the flag tighter in my hands and pushed forwards, ducking every now and then to avoid arrows shot at me, or knives thrown at me. I saw the creek up a head and sprinted through the water. I had officially won capture the flag, the horn blew and my team mates gathered around me. I saw the faces of my siblings in amongst the crowd and they lifter me up onto their shoulders.

I woke up with a pounding headache and realised that today was the day I would be flying to England to meet up with the other demigods. I quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast with my cabin. I saw the hunters of Artemis were already at breakfast and all of them shot glares at me, because of what happened last night. I smugly smiled, and saw that the only person that wasn't mentally shooting daggers at me was Thalia.

I walked over to her table and sat down opposite her. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw everyone looking at me and in the hunter's case glaring. "You seem awfully brave for sitting with us," one of the hunters said. I think it may have been Lucy, but I wasn't sure.

"I just wanted to ask Thalia if she was ready because Chiron wants us to leave as soon as possible." Thalia nodded her head and had a small smile on her face. I smiled back at her and grabbed one of the strawberries from her plate and went to sit down at my table calling "thanks," over my shoulder as I left.

To say I ate a big breakfast would be an understatement. I felt like bursting when I had finally finished my fourth serving of eggs and bacon. I stood up and started walking back to my cabin with Annabelle. I didn't some quick last minute packing whilst telling her some reminders about bed times –for the younger campers- and under no circumstances to give Ben skittles or any type of caffeine. Ben was one of my younger brothers who is already extremely ADHD, so imagine him when he has a sugar high. It was not pretty last time it happened.

"I know, I know. Don't give Ben sugar and don't let the younger campers stay up too late." Annabelle said, groaning at my nagging.

"Sorry, it's just I want everyone to be safe. I feel bad for leaving you guys." I said apologizing.

"There's no need to worry about us, you're the one that's going on a dangerous quest. It should be us worrying about you." Annabelle pulled me into a hug as she said this. "So are you going to stand around telling me a bunch of stuff I already know, or are you going to go probably save the world?" She asked, practically kicked me out of the door. I smiled and ran towards Half-Blood hill where Chiron was waiting for us, with the Pegasus we would be riding to England.

Chiron wished us luck and we departed.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is only in Will's POV but I had to explain some things and yeah… My crossover of Percy Jackson and the Avengers is up and it's called 'The Demigod Avengers' so please, please, please check it out! **

**As always please vote, comment and follow!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	20. Chapter 18: Bianca

***Quick AN: Everything that happens in this chapter and the previous one is happening at the same time, just at different places.***

**Leo's POV:**

Even though Hazel and Frank had only left this morning, I missed them already. I still couldn't believe that Hazel was pregnant. I mean I thought that because she was from the forties she would be all like marriage before sex but apparently not.

I pushed all of these thoughts out of my mind and continued working on my project. I was trying to build a quill that would do all of the writing for me only using magic. It was proving harder than I thought it would be. I still hadn't got used to this whole magic thing and I kept on mucking up the spells.

I sighed in frustration as my fourth quill exploded into flames. I had got so close to perfection but of course it broke. I just couldn't get it right and it was seriously starting to piss me off.

I angrily shoved the ashes to the side and decided that since my project was failing miserably I would start on my homework. I already had a detention this Friday because I 'accidentally' shot a paint balloon at Professor Flitwick. I smiled to myself remembering the look on his face after it had been covered with pink paint.

"What are you smiling at Leo?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned around and saw Grace leaning over the couch so that her head was right beside mine. I felt a blush coming up my cheeks. Grace was extremely pretty and way out of my league but that didn't stop me from liking her.

"Just remembering the look on Flitwicks face, when I shot the paint ball at him." I responded, suddenly very interested in the floor. I felt a change in the couches surface and looked back at Grace to see that she had jumped over the couch and was now sitting right next to me. We were so close that our arms were touching; I smiled even more when I realised this.

Grace let put a beautiful laugh when I said this. "I remember that! It was so funny I was like crying!" As Grace said this she was still laughing but she soon stopped ad calmed down. "So… What are you doing?"

"Not much, I was just going to do some DADA homework. What about you?" I asked hoping that she might be able to help me. What? Homework is hard when you are dyslectic and have a serious case of ADHD.

"Nothing, just chilling. I can help you with your homework if you want?" I eagerly nodded my head when Grace asked me. It would make it a whole lot easier, especially since she has been doing magic since she was eleven.

I pulled out my text book and we started answering all of the questions, pausing now and then to just talk and get to know each other better. It was about thirty minutes since we had started working and Grace asked me the question that I had hoped wouldn't come up. "So what's your family like?"

"Ahhh, well… I don't really have any family. I mean I have my half-brothers back at camp and I have my father but you know, being a Greek god doesn't really mean he has time to play catch and stuff." I replied somewhat awkwardly. I always hated talking about my family, about how I had killed my own mother.

"What happened to your mom?" Grace asked, I looked at her and obviously my eyes held some kind of emotion because she immediately said "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head and began telling her about my crazy babysitter Tia or Hera, whoever you prefer. I also told her about the night of the fire and how it was my entire fault. When I had finished telling her it was pretty late and I felt a something cool on my cheek. I blinked and realised that it was a tear and I was crying. 'Wow, very macho' I sarcastically thought to myself.

"It's okay Leo. It wasn't your fault. It was Gaea's." Grace said as she pulled me in for a hug. I smiled a small smile but I pulled away from the hug.

"You don't know that Grace, you weren't there." I said as I looked away from her and out the window.

"Look at me Leo." Grace commanded, I looked back at her and realised just how close she was to me now. "It wasn't your fault and I know this because you're a good guy. You don't deserve to have the guilt; you deserve to have a happy life." Grace said as she leaned in. I blinked a second and felt my body subconsciously lean in to.

Our lips almost touched when we heard the door to the Gryffindor common room enter. We both hastily pulled away but not before the person standing in the door way saw us, and that person was Nico.

**Nico's POV:**

I was coming back from dinner, thinking about her, her being none other than Grace Bloom. She had been on my mind a lot recently and I couldn't figure out why. I had just reached the portrait that led into the Gryffindor common room and I was still thinking about her, no matter how hard I tried to get her out of head the thoughts just wouldn't budge.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that the fat lady had been trying to get my attention for the last five minutes. I snapped out of my thoughts when she full out screeched at me for not paying any attention to her. I mumbled an apology, even though I wasn't sorry and said "Pigfarts." The door swung open only to reveal the girl I had been thinking about this whole time and Leo about to kiss. I didn't do anything but just stare at them for a few seconds before I snapped out of my daze and left. This caused the fat lady to yell at me a bit more for being so indecisive about whether or not I wanted to go into the common room. I just ignored her and ran. I ran and ran and ran. I don't know why I was running or why I felt like smashing something.

All I knew was that I was a combination on angry, hurt and sad. I was sad because the girl that I now realise I had fallen for was probably now making out with Leo.

I thought as I ran. Thought about how I shouldn't have been so stupid to think that Grace would ever like me. I mean seriously, my father is Hades god of death. It repulses people. It makes them fear me because of what my father can do.

I didn't know how long I had been running for, but that didn't matter to me. I still felt like I could continue running for ages. It was one of the things I was actually good at. I was the fastest runner at both camps, no one could beat me. Not even Hermes' kids and trust me when I say that they are fast. I guess when you steal you sort of have to be fast to get away.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was out and it was dark. If I hadn't of been a child of Hades I probably would have fallen over by now, but somehow without being able to see I still knew where everything was. I suppose this was like what Percy felt when he was in water.

I finally decided to stop running when I came to a little clearing. I stopped running not because I was tired but because I didn't want to go too far, after all however far I ran I would just have to run the same distance to get back to the castle.

I sat down at the base of a tree, contemplating my feelings for Grace. Grace was beautiful, smart, funny and kind. I knew that should would never like me but part of me hoped that she does. But now, that small part of me had been crushed. She obviously liked Leo or she wouldn't have kissed him, right?

I decided to push these thoughts out of my head and focus on something else, anything else.

However I instantly regretted ever wanting to change my train of thought from Grace because now I was stuck on thinking about my now dead sister, Bianca.

It has been a while since I last saw her; I knew that her rebirth form had died at a young age in a car crash so she now resided at my fathers' palace. I see her every time I go to the underworld and for the short period of time I'm there it's like we're still young and we didn't know about being demigods. I only realise now just how much I miss it. I miss not having to worry every day that it might be my last day and that I would end up like the ghosts in the fields of Asphodel.

I wasn't too optimistic about being placed in Elysium, I know that my father is the god of the underworld but there wasn't much he could do to help me. Deep down inside I knew that I hadn't done anything to deserve being placed in Elysium. I wasn't as loyal as Percy; I wasn't as smart at Annabeth, I wasn't as good of a fighter as Jason and I sure as hades wasn't as funny as Leo.

I sat under the tree for a while, I didn't know how long it was because I didn't have my watch on but I knew that it had been an hour or two since I saw Grace and Leo. I knew that I should head back to the castle but to be honest I couldn't be stuffed, so I just sat under the tree fiddling with the ring and thinking about Bianca.

"Don't worry Nico, I'm here." I heard someone say. I realised I knew that voice. It was the voice of my sister, Bianca. I quickly looked up and saw the pale yet very definable ghost of my sister.

"B-Bianca? How are you here? Does father know about this?" I asked her just some of the millions of questions I had in my mind.

"I am here because of that ring." Bianca simply said, pointing at the ring in my hand. As if Bianca noticed my complete and utter confusion she continued. "The stone in the middle is the resurrection stone. When turned thrice in some ones hand the stone will make anyone appear. You turned it thrice in your hand whilst you were thinking of me, causing the ring to make me appear, and no, father does not know of this." Bianca explained to me whilst I still stared between her and the ring in confusion.

I was slowly starting to understand by the third time Bianca had explained. Like I said, I'm nowhere near as smart as Annabeth.

I talked to Bianca for ages, just about the most random things like how Hogwarts was and how camp Half-Blood was going. All too soon though the sun started to come up and I realised we had been talking all night. I mentally face palmed, I am going to be so screwed for all of my lessons today.

I unwillingly said good-bye to Bianca and promised her that I would talk to her later today, but when I said this Bianca sadly shook her head. "No Nico, it does not do well to dwell on the past. You must move on, we will see each other at father's palace but please do not try to contact me through this ring again. It is dangerous magic and I do not want you to get addicted to it. It was lost in the woods for a reason, please lose it again and don't come back looking for it." As Bianca said this I died a little inside. She wanted me to 'lose' the only thing that could be my connection with her for the next year? Deep down inside I knew that Bianca was right so I threw the ring further into the forest and started walking towards the great hall.

**Will's POV:**

We had just arrived at Hogwarts when we saw a light on in a little building by the lake, with a lot of noise coming from it. We decided to go check it out and make sure nothing bad was happening.

When we walked in we saw Percy, trying to clean out a head wound he had somehow got. He also looked a little sweaty and there was one of Leo's automatic dummies lying on the floor so I guessed that was the cause of all the noise and Percy's head wound.

Percy looked like her was having some trouble with cleaning the wound so I decided to break the silence. "Need some help with that?" The look on Percy's face when he hastily turned around to see us would've been funny if he wasn't covered in blood from the gash.

Percy smiled when he realised it was just us. "What are you guys doing here? And yeah, a little help would be nice Will." He said, chuckling slightly. He sat down on a bench and as I cleaned and addressed the wound Thalia told him about the prophecy and the quest that would be coming up and how we had been told we had to find the missing items, A.K.A Zeus' lightning bolt, Poseidon's trident and Hades' helm.

"Again? Seriously? Why can't Zeus just keep an eye on his freaking lightning bolt?" Percy asked sounding a little pissed but he laughed all the same. I smiled and felt myself laugh at what Percy had said. His first quest was to retreat Zeus' master bolt and now he had to do that again.

"Yeah, I guess my dad isn't very careful about where he places the bolt." Thalia joked along with us. Even though Thalia had been a tree when that happened she still knew about it. I mean practically everyone at camp knew about Percy's adventures. He was pretty much a hero, saviour of Olympus on two occasions and just an all-round awesome guy.

After I had finished healing Percy's head wound we all headed up to the castle. Percy was filling us in on what had been happening over here and when he got to Hazel being pregnant I almost chocked on air. "WHAT?" I heard Thalia screech, right in my ear. Percy just nodded and continued telling us of how we had just missed Frank and Hazel leave for camp and that he had broken up with Annabeth.

When we asked him why, he didn't respond. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it but I totally understood. Whatever it was it must have been big. I mean Percy and Annabeth were like the camps 'it couple,' they had been through everything together, so for them to break up it must have been bad.

We finally reached the portrait that Percy had explained would let us into the common room. We decided that because we were probably going to be leaving tomorrow Thalia, Katy and I would just sleep on the couches in the common room.

I went to the bathroom, got changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Katy and Thalia both already sound asleep so I quietly crept to my bed and pulled the borrowed blanket over me. Instantly falling asleep.

**AN: I know, I know, I know. A bit of a shitty Will POV but I'm tired and I really wanted to update so I'm sorry. Not much to say but, check out my other books 'The Demigod Avenger' and 'Lost Love.' Also I just wanted to say recently I realised that this story had over 1.2K reads! WHOOP WHOOP! Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me and it really inspires me to continue writing!**

**As always please Vote, Comment and Follow!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	21. Chapter 19: Slapped

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up with a massive headache, and had trouble keeping my eyes open for more than a couple of seconds. I sat up and stretched, slowly getting back to my normal self. You see I'm not a morning person, not by a long shot. I groggily got out of my warm and comfy bed and headed towards the showers. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long day, provided the fact that I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. What is the reason you woke up so early? You may ask. The reason was the dream I had.

The dream was pretty much every memory I ever had that consisted of Percy. It started off when we were twelve and I first saw him. It then fast forwarded to when we were in the labyrinth and I kissed him. After that it was after the battle of Olympus and we got thrown into the lake by Clarisse and some other campers.

I wondered why I was seeing this, I know what I did was wrong but he was the one that started it right? He was the one that was with Amy whilst we were still going out. I still couldn't believe that Amy could ever do that to me. She had been my best friend and now I couldn't stand her. What made it worse was she acted as if she hadn't gone behind my back and hooked up with my boyfriend.

I hopped out of the shower and decided to go for a walk. I headed out of the Ravenclaw common room and as I walked I looked out of a window. The sun was just rising and it looked beautiful. I figured that if I went to the astronomy tower I would have a better view.

As I was walking I was thinking about what the dream meant. Was it meant to mean that I was wrong for doing what I did with Tyler? Did it mean that I should've confronted Percy about what happened with him and Amy instead of sleeping with the first guy I saw? I had a feeling that the second on was spot on. I felt bad for doing what I did and I wanted to go see Percy and apologise.

However that thought was knocked right out of my mind when I finally reached the astronomy tower and saw Percy and Amy making out.

**Travis' POV:**

I woke up instantly happy. Today was Friday and tomorrow was the weekend. However when I went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, that happiness was replaced by confusion. I looked at the three sleeping figures, trying to figure out what they were doing here and when they got here. I only realised that I had been frozen on the steps leading down to the common room, staring at Katie when my brother Connor ran into me.

"Hey Travis, what's up?" Connor asked, oblivious to the fact that Thalia, Will and Katie were all sound asleep. I shushed him and pulled him into the boy's bathroom.

I didn't want to wake them up. Well actually, I didn't want to wake Katie up, she looked so peaceful sleeping and I knew that if I woke Thalia up she would probably electrocute me, so here I was, standing in the boys bathroom with Connor.

"What the hell? Why did you pull me in here?" Connor asked looking very confused.

"I pulled you in here because Will Solace, Katie and Thalia are all asleep on the couches outside, and if we even think about waking up Thalia she **will** kill us. Remember what happened last time we tried to prank her?" I asked whilst shuddering at the memory of her zapping me so hard I couldn't walk for a day. It hurt so much, and from then on Connor and I have never even though about pranking her.

"Yeah, I still get the tingles from just thinking about that day." Just after Connor said this we heard a loud bang come from the common room. We hastily rushed back to the common room with our swords in one hand and our wands in the other, thinking that a monster had attacked or something.

However the sight that we were greeted with was nothing like that. Jason was sprawled on the floor with Thalia on top of him. If Thalia wasn't a hunter of Artemis and Jason's sister, I probably would've thought something was going on between them, if you know what I mean. When Thalia finally realised that the person she was lying on top of with a hunting knife pointed at their throat was actually her brother she quickly got off him and muttered an apology.

Jason just shrugged the apology off by saying "I probably shouldn't have jumped on you. I mean I would've reacted the same way if someone jumped on me." Thalia laughed at this and saw us standing in the doorway of the boy's bathroom.

"What are you guys doing?" Thalia asked, carefully looking us over as if debating whether or not we had just organised a prank.

"Nothing we were actually just going to go, give you guys some time to catch up, so Will, Katie do you guys want to come with us down to breakfast?" Connor asked. Jason and Thalia both shot him thankful glances and Will and Katie followed us out of the common room.

Unfortunately Will had to go to the bathroom whilst we were walking, so Connor took him and left me alone with Katie. Normally I wouldn't mind being left alone with the girl of my dreams but it was different now. Katie was with Malcolm and it would be selfish to tell her how I feel, but I couldn't help it. I had to tell her, I had to let her know how madly in love with her I was. As I was thinking all of this through Katie lightly tapped me on the shoulder. "Ahh, Travis? What are we doing outside? I thought you said we were going to breakfast."

I looked around and saw that we were indeed outside and that we were standing right by the bank of the lake. I felt a light blush come up and as I started wondering how we got from the Gryffindor common room to here in such a short time. "I-I'm sorry I ahhh I was um, I was just ahh. Hmm I- we should go." I stuttered out. Ugh what was happening to me? Why was I always like this whenever Katie looked at me with those big green eyes of hers?

Katie looked more than confused but she obviously decided not to ask and we started walking back to the castle. "Wait Katie, I need to talk to you." Only after I said this did I realise that I was going to tell her I loved her. Katie turned around looking even more confused. I gulped nervously and started talking. "Katie, I love you. I have loved you ever since I first saw you but I was too nervous to tell you. But now I am and I know that you're with Malcolm but I can't help it. So Katie Gardener, I love you."

Katie's face remained blank and unreadable. I stood nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "I um, I think I should go, I need to go get some breakfast." Katie said and started walking back to the castle, leaving me standing by the lake feeling like an absolute idiot. What did I just do? She probably hates me now. Scratch that, she definitely hates me and thinks that I'm a total weirdo. Crap, curse my stupidness, I probably just ruined my friendship with her forever!

I thought about going to breakfast even though Katie would be there but I decided against it. All I wanted to do was distract myself from how stupid I was so I headed towards the training building and started slashing away at a dummy.

**Jace's POV:**

I was sitting at breakfast with Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron when Grace came down. "Hey Grace, what's up?" I asked whilst she helped herself to some beacon and eggs. Grace simply shrugged and started eating her food. I shared a look with the others; Grace was normally happy and bubbly. Something was obviously wrong.

"Grace what's w-" I started to ask Grace what was wrong but I got cut off by a yell coming from the Ravenclaw table.

"You want to know what's wrong. How about the fact that you went behind my back, and 'got with' my boyfriend whilst we were still together?" Annabeth yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Annabeth and Amy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Percy told me that you guys broke up last night when he saw you and Tyler together!" Amy yelled back at Annabeth, who seriously looked like she wanted to slap Amy. So it didn't really come as a surprise when a loud slap echoed through the great hall.

"Stop lying to me! Tyler saw you two together!" With that said Annabeth stormed out of the great hall. I saw someone go after her but I didn't see who it was. All I knew was that he had blonde hair.

"I wonder what that was about." I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"I don't really know, but for once I don't want to know. Way too much drama is involved and I really can't deal with it at the moment. I mean, it's our NEWT year and we have to be focussed on our studies. This year will pretty much determine the rest of our lives!" Hermione said as she started packing up her things. "I'm going to go to the library, any want to come with?"

To my surprise both Harry and Ron nodded their heads. "Yeah, I have to finish off that five thousand word essay on the difference between a ghost and a ghoul for Professor Binns." Harry said and they left.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong Grace?" I asked looking at her confused as to why she was so down.

"Nothing, it's just I'm confused about something." I wondered what this could mean. Was it about school work? Or was it personal?

"Do you want to head down to the lake and tell me?" I asked. Grace nodded her head and we started walking towards the lake. "So, what's confusing you?" I asked once we had reached the lake.

"Is it possible to like two people equally?"

"Uh, I don't quite follow. But uh, I guess… I mean, I'm friends with Harry and Ron on the same level." I responded, I was now extremely confused as to what we were talking about.

"That's not what I mean. I mean 'like like' as in love." I felt my heart sink as Grace said this. She liked someone… I have liked her for ages and now she likes someone else. I tried to put on a poker face and not show how much this was affecting me.

"I don't think so. I think that there is one person on this earth that is meant for you. Someone that you are meant to be with and they are your soul mate. But who do you like?" I asked, a small part of me hoped that she would say me but I knew that was stupid. She had probably 'friend-zoned' me for life.

A small blush spread across her face as she said, "Leo and Nico, but I don't know what to do! I need help."

I put on a smile and replied, "I'll help you, don't worry."

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Sorry that it took me a while to update and stuff but I've sort of been working on my other stories and good news! I'm going to be adopting another story; this one is called 'Hello Hogwarts! This is Radio Rebel.' I will post it on my Wattpad and Fanfiction account ASAP because it's on Quotev at the moment and I haven't been added as an author yet but yeah… **

**As always please vote, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


End file.
